


Changling Families Continues

by LittleLadyBaker



Series: Changling Families [2]
Category: 3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Alien Toby, Babies, Changling Jim, Fairy Eli, Fairy Lenora, Family, Found Family, Gen, Mermaid Mary, Multi, Redemption, Slight Morgangor aka Morgana/Angor, Werewolf Seamus, lost relatives, mostly because I'm not quite sure what I'm doing with them yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBaker/pseuds/LittleLadyBaker
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Bagdwella/Bular (Tales of Arcadia), Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Draal/Nomura (Tales of Arcadia), Eli Pepperjack/Krel Tarron, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Mary Wang/Seamus Johnson, Otto Scaarbach/Lenora Janeth, Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron, Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott
Series: Changling Families [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944262
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Walt looked at his wife as she slept. Turns out that a battle can drain the energy of humans and trolls alike. Rebuilding of Trollmarket had been postponed for a week or two.

Between Counselwoman Nuñes and Changlings in the government, the events of the Eternal Night had been easy to cover up. After employing a healthy amount of glamour masks, that is.

Yet, despite how exhausted he was, Walt found sleep evaded him. He rolled out of bed and, careful not to step on Jim, made his way down the stares. He saw the Cradle Stone glowing dimly on the coffee table. He took a moment to smile at the sleeping infants before continuing out the back door. With a deep breath, he took to the sky.

The fires had been extinguished, rebuilding begun, the injured treated. Mercifully, no one had died. The people of Arcadia Oaks were, mostly, fine with coexisting with the citizens of Trollmarket and keeping their secrets. Only time would tell how the city as a whole fared after it all.

It was only as he flew over the canal that Walt noticed anything odd. At his second glance, he noticed Morgana was standing in the canal, repairing the massive hole in the cement, recovering the hidden city. Walt angled his wings and glided down to her side.

"Mum, what are you doing here? Even immortal sorceresses need to sleep. That includes you."

"I'm fine, Wally," Morgana insisted, "Why arn't you home, sleeping with your family? Like your brothers and sister?"

"Couldn't sleep... Mind if I help you?"

"Unless you can do magic, there's not much you can do."

"I can move rubble over."

"Alright. If you really want to help."

Walt smiled and set about gathering the rubble. Within an hour they had the canal fixed. They had even managed to fix the powerlines that ran under the pavement. Walt pulled out the horngazel and opened the door to Trollmarket. They didn't even make it all the way down the crystal staircase before they saw what was left of the Heartstone. The dim yellow glow a hard contrast to its usual bright gold shine. Morgana put her hand on Walt's shoulder.

"I will fix it, Wally. I promise."

"I know, Mum," Walt grabbed her hand, "Barbara and Claire have both offered their assistance. Angor, too."

Morgana smiled, "I know. Come on. Let's get this ceiling fixed so your friends can move back in."

They got to work.

"So...what happened with Bular?"

"Bagdwella happened. They met by accident but the moment he lay eye on her he started to change. Almost twelve years later and they are married and have a whelp on the way. If you want the whole story you'll have to ask the two of them. Though, Barbara and Lenora might be able to tell you what happened as well."

"I think I'll get all three versions. Now, what about your other brother and sister? When or how did you meet them?"

Walt chuckled at her referring to Bular as one of his brothers, "I was about one hundred years old when Gunmar sent me to Germany to find a little boy who could turn into anything he wanted. He was, supposedly, the child of a human and a troll. That was Otto. I spent a couple decades there with him, learning his language and teaching him mine. A couple hundred years later, we were both sent to Japan to find another little changling. That was how we found Nono- er- Nomura. We spent some time there, teaching her English before we were all relocated to France and had to learn yet another language."

Morgana laughed, "So you're the big brother, huh?"

"Yes. That's why I call Otto 'Bruderlein'. It means Little Brother. He had lost his biological family rather than his familiar's family and it made him feel more like he belonged with me and the rest of the changlings."

Morgana nodded, "Gunmar killed them."

Walt knew better than to ask how she knew that. The answer was obvious. After a moment, Morgana began to hum a little tune. It didn't take long for Walt's eyelids to droop.

"What is that song?"

"Just an old song from Avalon."

"Well, if you want me to keep helping, I think you may have to stop."

Morgana simply returned to her song. Walt yawned and sat nearby before slumping against the nearest wall. Morgana took off her green cape and draped it over him.

"Sleep well, Wally."

"Walt. Call me 'Walt', Mum."

"Alright, Wally."

LLB

Otto lay on his back and looked at his family. Mary lay tto his left, Lenora to his right, and Toby lay over their feet using Fragwa as a pillow. Looking over to his wife, he saw that Eli lay on his stomach, one arm hanging off the bed, with Lenora's hand on the middle of his back.

Otto watched the sleeping boy for a moment, thinking about what lead to him being with them that night.

*Flashback Time!*

They were just herding the last of the trolls into the school when Maranda Pepperjack came running to her twin sister...with a suitcase.

"You win! You can have him back! I'm out of here!"

"Maranda? What on earth are you talking about?" Lenora turned from helping Bagdwella.

"Elijah! This town is getting to be to much for me. I'm leaving. You can have him back because I'm pretty sure he won't want to come with me."

Lenora stared at her sister.

"Sixteen years of fighting and zis is vvhat changes your mind! Lenora has been fighting you on zis for nearly sixteen years and you just vvant to abandon Eli?" Otto hollered.

Maranda shook her head and ran off without another sword. Lenora stood there, dumbfounded. Before Otto could move, Eli stepped around the side of the school with Steve, Aja, and Krel.

"Have me back? What does she mean?"

*End Flashback*

Otto shook his head to clear it. Surprisingly, Eli had taken the "your 'mom' is your aunt and 'Tanta Jay' is your mother" thing very well. In fact, he admitted that he had suspected that was the case for years. The fact that Maranda had abandoned him, on the other hand, did not sit as well.

Otto sighed and rolled over. He carefully moved her hair and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Papa?"

Otto looked down at the foot of the bed and saw that Toby had woken up. He had Gnome Chompski nestled in the crook of one arm.

"Ja, Bärchen."

"Eli Kan mein Zimmer teilen, wenn er will."

Otto chuckled and leaned down to stroke his son's red curls, "Danke, Bärchen. Jetzt schlafen."

Toby nodded and cuddled Chompski a little closer before going back to sleep. Otto lay back and stared up at the ceiling. Lenora rolled over and draped one arm over his belly. Otto smiled and wrapped one arm around the small of her back, taking her hand in his other hand.

"Is this all the cuddling I'm getting out off you tonight?" Lenora whispered jokingly.

"I'm zinking."

"What *Yawn* about?"

Otto gently played with her fingerers and rest his cheek against the top of her head, "How lucky I am. How much vve have gone zrew. How much vve are going to have to do to support all of our kinder. Life."(1)

Lenora chuckled and leaned up to kiss him, "We'll make it work." She yawned again, "Ich Leibe dich, Bußibar."

"Ich Leibe Dich, Zaubermous."

LLB

Bular sat in the bed of a pickup truck, looking up at the stars.

"Bular?" Bagdwella asked, hobbling up on her crutches, "Are you alright?"

He picked her up and set her in his lap, laying her crutches to the side, "I'm fine, Dwelly. Are you?"

"I didn't have to fight my family. I know you saw the Trollhunter fell your father."

Bular sighed, "I told you, he's not my father. He lost that title when he started threatening you. I didn't fight my family, I fought for my family."

Bagdwella rolled her eyes, "You're so dramatic lately."

Bular laughed, "Look who's talking, Ms. Rough Gnome!"

"That's Mrs. Rough Gnome to you."

Bular laughed again. He nuzzled her neck and tickled her sides. Bagdwella laughed and pushed him away.

"Alright! Alright! But really, Sweet Bun. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Dwelly. I promise. If this were a few years ago, maybe even last year, my answer may have been different. But now? You and our whelp are all the family I need."

"Well, it's not all the family you have. Thee Trollhunter and his family are our family, too."

Bular lay back and looked up at the night sky once more, "I don't know if I'll ever get used too what their whelps call me."

Bagdwella chuckled and lay down next to him, looking up at the stars. Bular rubbed her belly gently.

"Are you and Whelp hungry?"

"Not really. I ate before we came to check on you."

LLB

Draal was hunched over in the Nomuras' flat, looking at a picture of Erik and Nomura in their human forms.

"I wonder if Gran'll be able to make me look like tha' again," Erik hopped up onto Draal's shoulder, "I kinda liked it."

"I did love working at the museum," Nomura admitted, "Now get over here."

She pulled Erik into her lap and began brushing his hair and ruff.

"I have no idea how you manage to get so much dirt in your hair!"

"It may have escaped your notice, Ma, but I'm made of dirt!"

"No," Nomura shook out the brush, "You are made of Verdite. You're lucky the water to the flat is busted or I'd be giving you a bath."(2)

Erik crossed his arms. Once his hair was all brushed our the little green whelp was dressed in his soft violet footie pajamas.

"Why do I have to go to bed now? i can't go to the daycare! And I cold just stay here with Da if II could!"

"Your bedtime is still 9:00. Come on, Imp."

"Da! Help!"

"Listen to your mother, Imp."

"Dads are supposed to be the fun parent!"

Nomura carried him down the hall on her shoulder like a human infant. She tucked him into his nest and went back to the living room. Draal was still looking at the photo.

"What's up?"

"You two look so happy."

Nomura leaned over his arm and looked at the photo. She almost didn't want to tell him the truth.

"I wasn't even paying attention. Mary took the picture while we were over. And his glamour mask fell off a few seconds later."

Draal laughed. Nomura smiled and pulled him down the hall and into her bedroom. Draal curled up on the bed, careful not to impale the mattress. Nomura lay in his arms.

"Do you want to be human again?"

Nomura thought for a moment, "Maybe. There were some parts of humanity that I enjoyed. Maybe I'll talk to Mor- Mum about it."

Draal opened his mouth but Nomura slammed her hand over it. She raised a fingered to her lips and nodded to the door. In a few seconds, the door squeaked open and Erik crept in. He hopped up onto the bed ad curled up next to Nomura.

Nomura rolled her eyes and scooped him up. She settled him against her chest where the whelp was quick to fall asleep.

"He doesn't like sleeping alone," she whispered, "I've been thinking of getting him a stuffed animal. Jim's girlfriend said he got really attached to her stuffed rabbit. Maybe I can convince Lenora to make him a stuffed goblin."

Draal chuckled, "What about a gnome?"

Nomura chuckled and leaned her head against one of his elbows, draping her legs over his other elbow.


	2. The Wolf

I can't believe you agreed to tutor him," Mary griped as they walked threw the door, "Especially after all that with the math challenge."

"You saw the look on his dad's face. There was no way I could I could send him away without at least trying to help," Toby countered.

"Who are you two talking about?" Lenora asked.

"Seamus. His dad was all on his case about his Physics grade so TB agreed to tutor him."

"He didn't do well in Physics? Odd. He did well in math and science."

"I know," Toby nodded, "But apparently a 'B' isn't good enough for his dad. Now he won't let him go to Space Camp like he had promised at the beginning of the school year. We overheard a lot before he asked."

"A 'B'!?" Lenora gasped, "A 'B' is a very good grade! I don't know what is wrong with that man but I swear-"

"Are vve talking about Mr. Johnson? Because I heard him yelling at Seamus on my vvay home."

"Ja, Papa," Mary turned.

"Also, no one can know that I am the one tutoring him because his dad doesn't like us," Toby noted, "And I know why he doesn't like Mama but what did you do to make him mad, Papa?"

"I encouraged Seamus to try out for ze musical. 'No son of mine is going to be dancing around on a stage like zat.' He said."

"Arschloch. Seamus is a good singer. Not a bad dancer either."

"Mary!"

"I say vve let it slide zis time, Lenora. She only said it before I did."(1)

"Ok. So...how are we going to explain Fragwa to him?"

"To who?" Eli walked in.

LLB

The day of Toby and Seamus's first tutor session, Eli went to Steve's house to help keep Mr. Johnson off their trail. Mary took Fragwa and Gnome Chompski into her room to keep them out of sight. Toby went threw his notes from class to find all the ones that were in English. Notes in German would likely confuse Seamus. The boy in question arrived at noon.

None of them had seen anyone look as nervous as Seamus did when he stood on their porch. He had hidden his bike by the garage and now looked like he wanted to hide in his backpack.

"Come in, Seamus," Otto had answered the door, "I don't know if you do zis at home but please take off your shoes. Bärchen is setting up in ze dinning room."

"O-Ok. Thank's Herr Scaarbach."

"Bitte, Seamus."

Seamus nodded after a moment and moved into the dinning room. It wasn't uncommon for Otto too use simple German in class.

"Hello, Seamus," Lenora set two glasses of lemonade on the table, "Toby should be down in just a moment."

"No, I'm right here," Toby walked in, book under his arm.

"Oh, danke, Mama," he said apon seeing the glasses of lemonade on the table.

"Bitte, Toby."

Seamus watched the interaction with curious eyes.

"Lenora, Kann ich mit dir in der Küche reden?" Otto grabbed her arm.

Toby and Seamus watched them go before exchanging a look.

"Um...what was that all about?" Seamus asked.

"I dunno," Toby shrugged, "He just said he wanted to talk in the kitchen...So, what are you having trouble with?"

"Heck if I know," Seamus pulled out his own notes, "I just got a few wrong in all of it."

"I figured. So...how about we work on a bit of everything. Sound good?"

"Whatever."

They heard a door open and close upstairs.

"Fragwa! Nein! Komm hierher zurück!" They heard Mary shout.

"What the-"

"Our cat. Fragwa doesn't take to kindly to strangers so Mary was keeping her locked in her room while you're here. Problem is, Fragwa can open doors," Toby explained.

"Fragwa?"

"It derives from the German word 'Frage' meaning question. Basically, her name is 'Mystery'."(2)

"Oh..."

After that, the two boys worked on sample problems and went over notes for about two hours uninterrupted.

"You don't seem to actually be having trouble with anything. Heck, your past tests even seem to say that your biggest problem was in copying the answer over from where you showed your work. Sr. Uhl only takes half a point off for that. It's a easy mistake I've even see him make."

"That doesn't help me keep Dad off my back," Seamus said, laying his head on the table, "He expects perfect grades if I want to go anywhere?"

"Seamus, no offense but your dad sucks. Just so you know," Toby started packing up his notes.

"Trust me, I know," Seamus didn't pick up his head, "I live with him."

He stood and started packing up his own notes, "Hey, um, what does 'Bitte' mean? I heard your dad say it and then your mom. Herr Scaarbach says it in class but I don't actually know what it is."

Toby had to think for a moment, not used to this kind of question, "Um, bitte changes depending on the context. I said, 'Danke' which means thank you. So when Mama said, 'Bitte' it meant 'You're welcome'. But, it can also mean 'please' and 'sorry' and a lot of other things."

Seamus nodded.

"Hey, if you'd like, since you don't actually need physics help but you need your dad to think you are getting it, why don't we teach you German in stead?"

Seamus stared at him.

"You could tell your dad you're picking it up from Sr. Uhl since he's the Physics teacher and I doubt your dad can tell the difference between Austrian and-"

"Why?"

"Because knowing multiple languages is fun! And cool! And useful! Did you know that knowing multiple languages makes people more likely to hire you! I'm on my fo-third with Spanish and Mary's on four! She can speak German and English, read Japanese, and she is learning Spanish! Don't get me started on our parents! Espe-"

"No, I mean, why would you do that?"

"Oh," Toby bowed his head, "Um, Mary and I heard overheard that you wanted to go to space camp. It just happens that we love space too. Maybe, if we please your dad enough, he'll change his mind."

Seamus chuckled a little, "You know, Tarron said the same thing about the math challenge. He...um...D-Don't tell your mom but he threw the challenge so my dad wouldn't get mad. Ha."

Now it was Toby's turn to stare. Eventually, he nodded.

"Alright. I won't tell her."

"Thanks, man. So...does Thursday work for you?"

"Sure. See you then. Bring a fresh notebook."

"...Ok..."

As soon as the door closed behind behind Seamus, Toby went to the kitchen to find his parents.

"I think Seamus's dad is abusing him."

Otto nodded, "VVe vvere sinking ze same zing."

"But, without any proof we can't report it," Lenora explained, "All the teachers have been keeping an eye on the situation for a few years now but we still can't do anything."(3)

Toby hung his head, "I know. I just thought I should say something."

"It vvas ze right zing to do, Bärchen. VVe'll do everyzing vve can to help him," Otto put his hand around Toby's shoulder, "Now, zere is somezing vve need to tell you und ze ozers."

"Ok, I'll go get Mary."

LLB

Within the hour, Eli got home and all the Scaarbachs were gathered in the living room for a family meeting. 

"Ok, I get what TB is saying. It makes sense," Mary nodded.

"Yeah, Steve told me similar things about his dad," Eli admitted, "And I saw some books in Coach's car and office."

"But you're telling us that Seamus isn't human? Like us?" Toby looked between his parents.

"Yes. A werewolf, to be specific," Lenora repeated.(4)

"How come you didn't notice at school?" Mary asked Otto.

"At ze school, zere vvere so may different scents zat I could never figure out who it vvas. Here, I vvas easily able to identify vvhere ze different smell vvas coming from. I knew as soon as he vvalked threw ze door."

"So...What are we going to do?"

"We want to talk to him about it," Lenora confessed, "We want him to know he can trust us and that we can help him when the full moon comes around."

"But only if he vvants us to."

The teens exchanged a look. It was part of their job as The Young Trollhunters to help other supernatural kids. But, it was a big step to take with someone who, only a couple weeks before, had bullied them.

"It's alright if you three aren't ok with it," Lenora insisted, "We won't tell him if you don't want us to. Just think about it, alright?"

The teens nodded in unison.

LLB

Three weeks passed before they actually made their choice. By that point, Seamus wasn't as shy when entering the house, had met Fragwa, and even had his own pair of house shoes for when he came over. They started to see him smile from time to time and he would walk in threw the back door, barely nocking as he went.

Now, however, the Scaarbachs and Seamus were all sitting around the living room. Otto, Lenora, and Eli all sat on the sofa, Toby and Mary were both sitting in the old LayZBoy chair together (5), and Seamus had brought in a chair from the dinning room. 

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Herr and Freu Scaarbach?"

"Seamus, what would you say if we told you that none of us are human?"

Seamus's eyes grew wide and he shrunk down in his seat, "W-What are you talking about?"

Otto shifted into his natural troll form, then into Walter, before finally settling back into his human form. Seamus watched with wide eyes.

"You-I saw you during the eclipse! You killed some of those monsters!"

Otto laughed, "Zat is true. I am a changling polymorph. I can be anyone I vvant at any given time."

"So you chose to look like that?"

"Vvhat's wrong vviz how I look?"

"Nothing!"

Lenora rolled her eyes before her and Eli shifted into their Fay forms. Lenora's black curls hung down the back of her blue chiton, clipped back with gold rings. Her gold wings cascaded down like an elegant cape. Eli's silver wings stood up as he wasn't yet able to fold them like his mother. A silver circlet stood out against his black hair and his chiton was deep green. Lenora swiped her hand down his back, folding his wings.

Seamus sat up, "F-Fairies! You two are fairies! That...that actually makes a lot of sense."

He turned to look at Toby and Mary, "But...your two are adopted, right? So you're different than your parents?"

Mary waved her hand and a ball of lemonade lifted out of her glass and into her mouth, "What do you think?"

Seamus was silent for only a second, "You're a waterbender!? That's awesome!"

"Mermaid, actually."

"That's even cooler!" He turned to Toby, "What about you?"

"Hold up!" Mary lifted her hands, "You're not questioning a mermaid with legs?"

"No. Mermaids of the Pacific, like Japan and Australia, have legs when dry."

Mary's jaw dropped. Seamus turned back to Toby who, in turn, shifted into his Akoridian form. There was a ripping sound as his extra arms tore threw his shirt and vest.

"Oops."

"Alien?"

"Akoridian," Toby corrected, "My Papa Vex was from a planet called Akoridian 5."

Seamus nodded before turning back to Otto and Lenora, "Why are you telling me this?"

The husband and wife exchanged a look.

"Did you learn about mermaids while researching the full moon?"

Seamus ducked in his chair once more, "W-What are you talking about." 

"It's alright, Seamus. VVe vvon't tell anyvone."

Seamus shrank back again. Lenora walked over and put her arm around the teen, "Seamus, it's alright. No one will hurt you. We are all like you, remember? We just want to help."

"How can you? I've been researching since I was ten! Mom was researching before that! There is no cure for 'werewolf'."

"Zat doesn't mean vve can't help you. VVhat do you usually do on ze full moon?"

"Sneak out. Tell Dad that I'm going to Steve's or work and hide out in the forest. Then I hope for the best."

"We know a much safer way," Mary leaned forward, "A way that no one will get hurt."

"H-How?" For the first time, Seamus looked hopeful.

"There's a whole magic world!" Eli bounced in his seat.

Lenora held him closer, "In a place called 'Heartstone Trollmarket'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) If your bio family sucks, a Changling family will claim you.
> 
> 2) Frage is German for question. However, Fragwa is not German for Mystery. It has no literal translation in any language but Frage was the closest I could find. So I went with this.
> 
> 3) I tried to report an abusive situation and found this out the hard way...
> 
> 4) I'm just embracing ALL the old HC for this fic!
> 
> 5) Once again, I speak from experience. My sister, cousin, and I could all fit in our Pipi's at once until we were between 11 and 13.


	3. The Werewolf's Cure

Jim watched the canal from the trees, "Ok. The canal is empty."

He lead the other five teens out into the canal and under the bridge. Not a single one of them noticed the woman watching from the trees. Mary pulled out the horngazel and drew the portal. Seamus watched with wide eyes. Claire rolled her eyes to Jim and they pushed the new teen threw the door. 

Seamus looked like he was afraid to step on the crystal stairs. Eli, Jim, and Toby sprinted down the stairs, shifting as they ran. Mary and Claire led Seamus at a slower pace. They pointed out things to him as they walked.

"That tunnel leads to the underground lake," Mary said.

"And that's Glug's. It's the troll pub. So none of us are allowed in without a parent."

"Cus'! Sis!" Erik came running up and launched himself into Mary's arms.

"Erik!"

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"Yeah. They're in Pop's keep."

Seamus stared at the whelp. Erik looked back.

"What are you looking at, Mate?"

"Oh. Seamus, this is my cousin, Erik Nomura. Erik, this is Seamus Johnson."

Erik and Seamus stared at each other for another moment before Seamus held out his hand.

"Uh...Nice to meet you."

Erik looked up at Mary, "This is your latest catch? Cus' you can do so mu-"

"Erik! What the Hell! No!" Mary tossed the whelp at Claire.

"It's not like that!"

Erik looked up at Claire and shrugged, "Jus' askin'. No need to get defensive."

He fist bumped Claire before jumping down and scampering off. He leapt up into his mother's arms and the small family waved back.

"I don't know why I put up with that imp," Mary muttered.

"He's an imp?"

"Oh, no. Sorry. He's a Changling whelp. A toddler."

"We call him imp because he likes to cause trouble."

"Oh." Seamus turned and stiffened in fear.

A giant black troll was creeping up behind the two girls. His deep brown eyes sparked and a terrifying grin was painted over his face.

"Seamus?" Mary frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Boo."

Mary and Claire screamed and whipped around.

"Onkel Bular!" Mary scrambled up into his arms, "Don't scare us like that! How's Tanta Dwella?"

The massive troll laughed and stood up to his full hight, "Tired. She says the whelp is getting restless. Are you and your brothers coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Not tonight but tomorrow. We're going to be with Oma tonight."

"Ah. Alright. I'll let Dwelly know we got the days mixed up...Who's this?"

Seamus was looking up at the girls and troll in abject terror.

"That's Seamus. He's kinda the reason we're doing dinner with Oma tonight."

"Oh. You three want a lift? I could take you."

"No!" Seamus slammed his hand over his mouth.

Claire shook her head, "It's his first time in Trollmarket. Or the Magic world for that matter..."

"Besides, you should get back to Tanta Dwella. Tell her and Baby Baglar 'hi' from us! And that we'll see them tomorrow," Mary said, kissing Bular on the cheek.

Bular nodded and set the girls on the ground before walking back into the shop. Seamus hadn't moved a muscle since his outburst.(1)

"Seamus?" Mary put a hand on his shoulder.

Seamus jumped and backed away.

"Hey!" Mary raised her hands, "It's alright, Seamus. Onkel Bular can look scary, especially when he's mad, but I promise, he can't hurt a fly. And he won't. No one in Trollmarket will hurt you."

Seamus licked his lips and nodded. Mary smiled and continued to lead the way threw Trollmarket. The finally managed to get to the Hero's Forge without any more interruptions. The other three boys were waiting for them with Morgana, Walter, Blinky, and Arrrgh.

"There you three are," Walt chastised, "What took you so long?"

"Erik intercepted us at Glug's," Claire explained.

"And Onkel Bular stopped us outside the shop," Mary added.

Seamus looked at her out the corner of his eye before looking back at the adults. He thought it was a little strange that a centuries old enchantress was wearing denim highwaters and a t-shirt from Zimue.

"So, you're Toby, Mary, and Eli's friend who needs help?" The redhead asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright. I'm just going to start by asking you a few questions. Were you born a werewolf or were you turned at a later date?"

"I was eight when I was bitten," Seamus rolled up his pant leg, "Mom said she thought it was just a normal wolf until she realized it was way to big."

"Oh! So your mum knows? Does your father?" Morgana summoned a pen and a pad of paper.

Seamus hung his head, "Um...no. Dad doesn't know. And...Mom died when I was ten..."

There was a moment of heavy silence.

"If you're trying to figure out what kind of werewolf I am, I already tried. Almost ten years of research has turned out nothing."

Morgana looked over her pad, "Oh! Is that so? Well then, Mr. Wize Guy, What methods have you tried so far? Hm?"

"Mom always made sure to feed me aa big dinner before the sun set so that I wouldn't go crazy but...Dad started getting on my case about eating so much so...um...She also tried the 'calling my name' thing but that didn't do a whole lot either," Seamus explained, "Um...other than that...I haven't had much opportunity to...try anything else..."

Morgana smerked, "That's what I thought. Trust the experts kiddo."

"Arrrgh and I shall retrieve my books so wee may look up other methods that may slip anyone's mind," Blinky offered before the duo set off.

Seamus watched them go, "Who are those two? Family or friends?"

"Kind of both," Jim replied, "That's Uncle Blinky and Uncle Arrrgh. Uncle Arrrgh is one of Da's clan mates and Uncle Blinky is Uncle Arrrgh's husband."

Seamus nodded, "Ok. Um...What's a clan?"

The Young Trollhunters explained trolls and their families too Seamus, including their own family. The only thing that really stopped him up was the birthstones. 

Eventually, Blinky and Arrrgh returned with their books. Then everyone got to work researching werewolves. A few books were tossed across the forge by Morgana. It only took a few hours for the teens to fall asleep. Lying over each other in a tangled pile of arms, legs, tails, and wings.

Morgana chuckled and shook her hand before turning back to her book. With a wave of her hand, a blanket drifted in and over the sleepers.

LLB

On the next full moon, Seamus told his dad that he was going to Steve's andd the two boys went to meet the others at Trollmarket. They had dinner with Bular and Bagdwella and then converged with Walt, Otto, Barbara, and Morgana in the Hero's Forge. 

"Alright, Seamus," Otto said, "VVe are going to try a few different mezods tonight. If vve find vone zat vvorks, vve vvill only continue if you vvant to. Understood?"

Seamus nodded and swallowed thickly. He had never really experimented with werewolf cures and powers before.

"If you would like to change your clothes, Blinky and Arrrgh said you can use the library," Walt informed him.

Seamus nodded again and left the Forge to change into a set of tattered jeans and a ripped shirt. Then he returned just in time for the sun to finish setting. The blond teen screamed in pain as his body began to morph. 

Jim stepped closer to Walt and covered his ears. Unlike a Changling transformation, which was quick and engulfed the shapeshifter in magic, a werewolf transformation was slow and painful as the bones and muscles shifted and stretched.

As Seamus's transformation ended, he collapsed on the ground, muzzle between his front paws, panting and growling. Mary hesitantly crept forward and pet his head.

"Alright. What do we want to start with, Seamus?" Morgana asked.

By addressing him by name, Seamus regained his ability to speak. It was the first thing he had discovered after his mother was no longer able to accompany him when he transformed. Seamus struggled to sit up and curled his tail over his back.

"Can...can we try giving me my clothes first?"

Steve tossed him the bundle of clothes and Mary leapt away as Seamus changed in a violet flash. The boy hastily covered himself with his clothes.

"That was fast," he said, "And...a lot more painless then the way I normally transform back."

"Um..."Otto hummed.

"Not quite, Kiddo..."Morgana conjured a reflective portal so Seamus could see himself.

He was more human now, but his arms, legs, and face still had thick grey fur on them. He had thick pads on his hands and feet. 

"I-I-I...I'm a furry?!" He leapt to his feet and shoved on his pants, finding that he was forced to stand on his toes like a dog, "Are you kidding me!"

Toby chuckled, "Turn around!"

Seamus looked over his shoulder and saw that he still had a thick grey wolf tail.

"Ugh!"

Mary reached forward and played with his pointed wolf ears, "Kinda like Inuyasha."

Seamus glared at her.

"Don't worry, Seamus," Barbara soothed, "We have a lot of other ways to try. Maybe one off them will turn you fully back to a human."

Seamus hung his head, "I hope so...this is embarrassing..."

LLB

Claire walked into Morgana and Angor's lab to find the duo working on a potion.

"Is that for the. Heartstone?" She asked.

"No. That one is," Angor pointed at another cauldron on the other side of the room, " ]This one is for the werewolf."

"If you want to help, you can crush those Monkshood flowers," Morgana offered.

Claire stepped up to the table, "Isn't Wolfsbane poisonous?"

Morgana sighed, "Yes. But, right now, I'm willing to try anything that might help your friend. This potion was one way people tried back when I was in Avalon. I know we are going to try some Scicllian remedies this month but I was going to try this one as well. If anything goes wrong with it, then Barbara can help."

Claire nodded, "Alright...Hey, Angor? Do you have any new animals that I could introduce Enrique to?"

LLB

Seamus and Mary watched as Toby, Jim, and Eli swam in the underground lake. Seamus preferred not to swim much because, even in his human form, he smelled like wet dog. The other four teens were taking turns keeping him company on the shore. Mary was curling and uncurling her tail.

"Hey...Mary?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for the things I said to you in the past."

Mary turned to him, startled. Seamus continued to look out over the water.

"If my dad's anger was aimed at someone else then it wasn't aimed at me. And, if that didn't work, I would take my own anger out on others. I know that's not really and excuse but it's the truth. I really am sorry, and I'm trying to do better. Can you forgive me?"

Mary had to think hard for a moment, "Are you just sorry because you've gotten to know me? Are you sorry for everything that happened to Krel, too."

"Yeah. But I'm not going to apologize to you for what I said and did to him. I'm going to apologize to Krel when Steve, Eli, and I go to meet them on Tuesday. I...I apologized to Toby, Jim already and I'm going to apologize to Eli in a little bit, too...I have a lot of people to apologize to..."

Mary smiled and ruffled his hair, "Alright! I forgive you. I'm glad you're trying to better. There are a lot of people who wouldn't."

Seamus bated her hand away and laughed, "Thank you, Mary. Now, cut it out with that."

Mary grinned mischievously and ruffled his hair with both hands. Seamus laughed and scooped her up, tail and all.

"You asked for it!" He tossed her into the lake.

Mary let out a small scream and fired a stream of water into his face. Now it was Seamus's turn to scream. He no longer had a reason to stay dry so he sprinted into the water, laughing, and joined his friends.

LLB

Seamus sat in his half-wolf form, looking up at the enchantress and troll in front of him. Morgana held a plastic wine glass filled with a potion.

"So, let me get this strait," he finally said, "You want me to drink a potion, from almost a thousand years ago, that has a 50-50 chance of killing me?"

"You don't have to," Angor rolled his eyes.

"We have taken every precaution possible," Morgana insisted, "It wont kill you but there is a 50-50 chance that it might poison you. If it does, you will make a full recovery. I promise. Non-reversible potions were Merlin's thing. But it wont make you human again."

"It won't? Then why are we trying it!"

"It will give you complete control over your wolf. You will be able to shift between all three forms; Human, wolf, and half-wolf, whenever you want. Not just on the full moon. Understood?

Seamus eyed the potion.

"Like Angor said, Seamus," Otto placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "You don't have to take ze potion."

Seamus nodded, "I know. But...I will."

Morgana handed him the plastic wine glass. Seamus took a deep breath, pinched his nose, and downed the potion. He writhed in pain and collapsed, human. Otto hurried to check that he was breathing and had a steady heartbeat. Finding that he was just unconscious, he rolled him up into the recovery position.

"It-It looks like it vvorked," He muttered.

After a moment, Seamus's eyes fluttered open. He looked down at his hands and smiled up at Otto.

"I-it worked? And...and I still have the heightened wolf senses!" 

Seamus sat up and leapt to his feet. He flung his arms around Morgana and Angor.

"Easy there, Kiddo," Morgana chuckled, "We still have a long way to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tada! Here's the next chapter! 
> 
> 1) I just realized I turned Bular into Hagrid...


	4. Baby Day

Claire pushed the stroller down into the canal and under the bridge. Darcy whisked past her with a whoop of excitement. Claire opened the portal to Trollmarket and put out one arm to stop Darcy from running off the ledge.

"Hey! Give me a hand with Enrique," she laughed.

Darcy chuckled and grabbed the front wheels of the stroller.

"Sorry. I'm just excited. I want to see everything!" 

"And we will," Claire promised, "But first we have to wait for everyone else. Oh! And if we're the first ones here we'll have to pick up Erik. His parents both have to work today." 

"Aw!" 

They actually were the first ones there so Claire lead Darcy to Draal and Nomura's keep. She had to keep pulling her back because the darker girl kept wandering off. As soon as they arrived, Erik scampered up.

"Hey, sis! Darcy! Hey, Runt!" The whelp played with Enrique for a moment before fist bumping Claire and turning to Darcy.

They stared at each other for a moment before smiling and fist bumping each other. Then Darcy held out her hand and hoisted him up to her shoulder. Erik laughed.

"I get the feeling you and I are going to be great friends!" They said in unison.

Enrique laughed. Claire groaned and hung her head.

"Why did I let you two meet?"

Draal shook his head, "I wonder the same thing about him and his mother. Just wait until he and your brother are older."

"Oh! God!" Darcy laughed.

"Thanks for keeping him out of trouble today," Nomura said, slamming a glamour mask over her face, "There's a new exhibit at the museum that I need to check on."

"And I have training with the Trollhunter."

"It's no trouble," Claire insisted, "It gives Enrique someone to play with while we show Darcy around."

"Speaking of which," Darcy interrupted, "Where were we supposed to meet them?"

The girls ran back to the crystal staircase just in time to see Jim coming down. He had a little, dark haired baby strapped to his chest.

"Jim! Who is that?" Darcy gasped.

Jim grinned, "Claire, Darcy, Enrique, Erik, this is mu new brother, Wally Strickler!"

Claire gasped, "No way! Is he-"

"Yeah! He's Da's familiar!" Jim laughed, "People think I look like Da? They better wait until Wally grows up!"

Darcy quirked an eyebrow, a little confused. Claire doubled over wheezing.

"But," Jim continued, "Do you know what's better than one baby?" He turned around and revealed a little girl strapped to his back, giggling, "Two babies! This is Xena!"

Claire laughed again, Erik joining in this time.

"Is that Ma?!"

"Yup!"

Darcy chuckled and shook her head at her friends' enthusiasm, knowing she would get an explanation later. Suddenly, Toby, Mary, and Eli came barreling down the steps. Seamus followed them at a slower pace.

"I get to tell them!"

"No! I do!"

"Let me! Let me!"

"I have the picture! I get to tell them!"

"What are you three arguing about?" Jim asked.

This did nothing to stop them. Darcy and Seamus exchanged a look.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked.

Seamus shook his head, "Nah. They've been fighting like this since I met them at their house."

Darcy, Claire, and Erik nodded in unison.

"Fine! We'll all do it!" Mary conceded.

"Do what?" Claire asked.

"Sorry, guys," Toby grinned, "We promised Mama and Papa that we'd keep quiet so we've been sitting on this for six months!" (1)

"On. WHAT!?" Erik snapped.

Mary and her brothers grinned at each other before Mary thrust out a sonogram.

"This is our new sister!"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Wait," Jim was the first to speak, "You mean Tanta Jay is pregnant!"

Eli nodded vigorously.

"If she's six months pregnant than how come she's not showing?" Claire asked.

"Magic," Toby replied.

"Fairies don't really show much until later in the pregnancy," Eli explained.

They all gathered around to look at the ultrasound for a moment before the babies began to fuss. Then they all started gushing over Wally, Xena, and Enrique.

"Hey. I thought we were all here to show Darcy around?" Toby remembered.

With that, the Young Trollhunters and their friends made their way threw Trollmarket. Seamus took Wally from Jim so that he wouldn't have to carry both the babies at once. They showed Darcy the underground lake and let the babies splash in the water for a moment. They were just starting to show Darcy some of the shops when Jim's phone began to ring.

"Does someone want to take Xena so I can answer this?"

Toby took the little girl with a smile and playfully held her above his head. Jim smiled and tapped the answer button.

"Hey, Uncle Bular. Uncle-Uncle Bular, slow down. I can't underst-Shit! Alright! I'm getting Mum!"

Jim hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket.

"Mary, get Da! Erik, get Gran. Eli, get Aunt Nono! Toby, keep the portal open for when I get back with Mum! It's baby day!"

With that, he transformed and flew off. Eli transformed and followed him. Toby handed Xena to Darcy and raced after them and up the crystal staircase. Mary used her water powers to propel herself forward and shot to the Hero's Forge. Erik made a mad dash for the Heartstone.

"What's going on!?" Darcy watched them all go.

"Their Aunt just went into labor," Claire strapped Enrique into the stroller, "Jim's mom is the only one who can deliver the baby."

"But don't babies usually take a while to actually come out?" Darcy asked.

Claire bit her lip, "Usually. But...she's early. Really early."

"Like...a week early? Or...a month early?" Seamus asked, bouncing Wally who had started to fuss in the commotion.

"Month. Not too much for humans but a lot for Trolls. Come on. We have to get to the shop."

Seamus's eyes went wide, "Blinky and Arrrgh don't know! They're at the library, not the Forge. Blinky wanted to research some ways to help Miss. La Fay with the Heartstone!"

He handed Wally to Claire and stepped back.

"Seamus," Claire warned, "You know you're not supposed to transform without Morgana or Herr Scaarbach around."

"Do I have another option?"

He took a deep breath and transformed into his wolf form. Folding his ears back the young werewolf sprinted toward the library.

"So...What can we do?" Darcy turned to Claire.

"Wait? Come on. I'll show you Glug's. It's not much but it's right next to the shop."

"Ok...is it always this hectic?"

"Nope. You just got lucky."

Darcy chuckled and put Xena on her shoulders, "Hey! At least I know what I'm getting myself into with this family."

LLB

Jim opened the portal and jumped on his Vespa. He took the shortcut back to the house, not even bothering to strap his helmet on properly. (2) As soon as he pulled into the driveway he let the Vespa drop and ran inside.

"Mum! Come quick!"

"Jim! What's wrong?"

"Aunt Dwella's water broke!"

Barbara dropped her coffee, letting the mug shatter against the floor, and snatched her black bag. When she ran out the door, Jim was waiting for he ran on the Vespa with her helmet in hand. She grabbed the helmet, shoved it on, and held on tight.

"Drive!"

Jim took the shortcut back to the canal and drove directly threw the portal Toby was holding open.

LLB

Mary dropped to her feet and ran the last few feet up into the Hero's Forge.

"Papa! Onkel Walt! Tanta Dwella's having the baby!"

Mary was promptly nocked on her butt as Walt flew past. Otto helped her to her feet.

"We need to get Claire, Darcy, Seamus, and the babies," Mary told him.

"I'm going home to get Mama. VVe'll meet you at ze shop. Ok?"

Mary nodded. Otto kissed her on the forehead and transformed into a cheetah. He raced off. Mary ran to find the rest of her friends.

LLB

Despite how dangerous it was, Jim was driving his Vespa down the crystal staircase. They could see Walt flying at them at top speed.

"Kiddo," Barbara whispered in her son's ear, "I never want to see you try this."

"Try what, Mu-Mum!"

Barbara stood on the seat and dived down into the spiral of the stairs. It was only a second before Walt caught her and flip turned.

"Do you really think now is the best time to give me a heart attacks?"

"Less talk, more fly!" Barbara ordered, unhooking her helmet.

Suddenly, a dark portal opened up in front of them.

LLB

Erik skittered threw Trollmarket, paying no mind to the trolls tripping over him. He only had eyes for the Heartstone. He raced past Vendal's keep without a second glance and ran straight into the lab.

Morgana was looking threw her notes while Angor worked on the potion.

"Gran! Ya gotta get t' the shop! Auntie's gone inta labor and Auntie Barb's gonna need yer help!"

Morgana dropped her book and scooped up Erik, "Angor! Watch the potion! I'll be back late!"

She bolted threw the door before he had a chance to answer. With one leap she took to the air and flew over Trollmarket. She saw Otto running up the stairs, Toby running down them, and Jim dragging his Vespa to a stop at the bottom. Spotting Draal, with Mary on his shoulders, running in the same direction, Morgana dropped Erik.

"Mary! Catch!"

The mermaid didn't even look up. She just caught the Whelp. Morgana looked back up just in time to see Walt and Barbara flying towards her.

'Their doing to overshoot!'

With a wave of her hands, two portals opened up. She dived threw the one closest to her.

LLB

Eli peddled his bike as hard as he could to the museum. No matter how tired he was, he didn't dare to slow down. He practically crashed his bike into the museum stairs and transformed mid air, literally flying into the new exhibit.

"Tanta *pant* Nono," he gasped out.

"What's going on, Kid?"

"T-Tanta Dwella. The-the baby's coming early!"

Nomura looked conflicted. Bular and Bagdwella were not her biggest fans. She had no way to know if she would be welcome there. She watched Eli catch his breath and moved to the back of the museum.

"Let me punch out real quick and I'll drive us there."

Eli nodded and made his way to the car, stopping only to move his bike. Nomura came running back out of the museum.

"Let's go!"

LLB

All the teens, except Eli and Seamus, and Draal were gathered anxiously in Bular and Bagdwella's shop. Otto and Lenora ran up.

"Have we missed anything?" Lenora asked.

"No. Gran ported herself, Mum, and Da in and no one has come out yet," Jim explained, bouncing Xena on his hip, "And Eli hasn't gotten here with Aunt Nono yet."

"Seamus went to get Blinky and Arrrgh from the library and hasn't come back yet either," Claire added.

Just then, Walt stepped out of the Keep and into the shop. Before anyone could say anything, he raised his hands.

"It's probably going to be a while yet. Barbara and Mum are a little worried about how it's progressing so I'm going to have to get back in there soon. Otto, Lenora, can I talk to you for a moment?"

The couple exchanged a look before following him over.

"VVhat's wrong?"

"I want you to take the kids home. Like I told them, Barbara's worried about how this is going. If things start to head south, I don't want the kids here."

"We're not going anywhere," Toby declared.

"I've already texted my dad and told him I'm staying the night," Darcy said.

"We're all part of this family," Jim insisted, "We want to be here for them."

Walt took his oldest son by the shoulders, "And if things go bad, Young Atlas? If something happens to Aunt Dwella or if Uncle Bular has to be asked to leave the room?"

Jim stood firm, "We'll be here for him."

Walt smiled wryly and cupped the side of his head, "Alright. If you insist. You can stay."

Jim smiled, "You go back in. I'm pretty sure that, between all of us, we can take care of the babies."

Walt chuckled and turned back into the keep. Jim and the rest of the teens sat around the shop. They formed a circle with their legs and let the babies crawl around in the makeshift pen. Erik crawled in and out of the pen for a while. After a few more minutes, Seamus came in in his Wolf form. Sitting on his shoulders was a tiny, blue and green, six eyed whelp girl.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked shifting forms and holding her in his arms.

"Did you miss anything?! What did we miss?" Mary pointed at the whelp.

Seamus looked down, "Oh! This is Cordelia."

"She hatched just over an hour ago," Blinky explained as he and Arrrgh arrived.(3)

Jim's jaw dropped, "Sixteen years of waiting and I missed it!"

Blinky laughed and nodded for Seamus to hand Cordi over to her eldest cousin, then he turned to Otto and Lenora, "Has anything happened yet?"

The adults talked quietly, exchanging worries as the teen took turns holding each baby and playing with them on the floor of the shop. It was yet another half an hour before Eli and Nomura finally arrived.

"It would have been faster to walk with how bad traffic was today! Holy Shit!" Nomura groused.

Eli joined the other teens on the floor, "Do we know anything yet?"

"Not really."

"But Cordelia hatched."

"Cordelia? *Gasp* I love her!"

Seamus cuddled Cordelia and kissed her soft green hair, "I know! I've only had her for, like, two hours but if anything happened to her I would kill everyone in this room and then myself!"

Blinky and Arrrgh turned to the boy, startled.

"It's just a saying," Jim insisted, "It's from a show."

The two trolls nodded and turned back to their conversation with the other adults. Eli went over to his parents and lay his head against his mother's belly. Lenora smiled and carded her fingers threw his hair, head still resting on Otto's shoulder. Eli smiled as he listened to the baby's heartbeat.

LLB

It was hours before Walt stepped out of the room once again. In fact, outside Trollmarket, night had fallen. 

The kids were all asleep. Toby was lying on his stomach, head resting on his folded arms. Jim, Darcy, and Mary had their heads resting against Toby. Wally and Xena were nestled in the crook of each of Jim's arms and Claire was resting her head against his knee. Enrique was cuddled gently in her arms. Erik was curled up in Darcy's lap. Seamus lay at the girls' feet, head on Mary's feet legs under Darcy's, with Cordelia sleeping on his chest. Eli was asleep with his head in his mother's lap.

"Seamus told his father he vvas staying at Steve's," Otto whispered, "Is zero any news?"

Walt shook his head. His face was shadowed.

"Can-can you two take the kids home? They're asleep anyway and...I don't think Barbara and I are going to be leaving any time soon..."

"Of course we will, Walt," Lenora waved her hand and conjured sleeping pallets for each of the teens, "When you and Barbara are done, you can come to our house, alright? We'll wait up for you."

"Thank you," Walt bent down and gently lifted his children onto one of the pallets, kissing each of them on the forehead.

"VValt. It's really not going vvell. Is it?"

Walt shook his head silently. Then he took care of Claire and went back into the room. Blinky and Arrrgh took Cordelia and went back to their keep. Draal and Nomura took Erik but decided to stay in the shop for Walt, Barbara, and Morgana.

Otto took Eli from Lenora and settled him with the other children before taking his wife by the hand and they all made their way up to the car. It was a little bit of a tight fit to get all the children into the car but Otto was willing to let it go just this once because of how close they were to the house. 

Had any of the children been awake, they would have seen the blue eyed shadow that was following the car.

The supernatural couple got all the children settled into Toby, Mary, and Eli's rooms before settle on the sofa. Lenora curled into Otto's side and wrapped her arms around his ribs. Otto draped his arm over her waist and rubbed her belly. 

"Zaubermous? Are you alright?"

Lenora was silent for a moment. She squeezed him tighter.

"What if she's early. Like...early like Eli was?"

Otto cupped her chin and tipped her face up, "Zat vvon't happen. Eli vvas early because you vvere scared. You vvere running and hiding and scared. Und if she is early? VVe vvill take care of her. VVe'll have our family to help us."

He got up and knelt down in front of her, "VVhen Eli vvas born, you vvere alone. Now, you have our whole family. I vvill stay vviz you ze whole time. Das Versprechen ich. I have no intention of leaving you any time soon."

He leaned forward and lay his head against her belly. He then tipped his head back and looked up with a soft smile, "Nozing vvill go wrong. Not if I can help it."

Tears rolled down Lenora's cheeks. But she was smiling. She was still terrified but she knew her husband well enough to know that he was telling the truth. Otto reached up and wiped the tears away. Lenora leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Sorry..." she mumbled, "I know it's just the-"

"No. Your fears are understandable," Otto sat back down next to her, "You are vvorried about your baby. You vvorried about Eli too. Never change, Meine Liebe. Never."

"So never stop telling you when it's laundry day?" 

Otto laughed, "Especially zat!"

"What about diaper duty?"

Otto pulled her into his lap as he laughed, "Yes! Yes! Never change any of zat!"

Lenora laughed and nuzzled him gently. Then, the door opened and Walt entered with Barbara asleep in his arms. Otto stood up, Lenora still in his arms.

"What happened?!" Lenora asked and Walt set Barbara down on the sofa.

"She's exhausted. She's been working a shift longer and more stressful than any she worked at the hospital."

"How's Dvvella?"

Walt smiled and looked up at them, "She's fine. They're all fine. We'll take you to see them first thing in the morning."

Otto and Lenora smiled at each other. Then back at the other couple.

LLB

The teens chattered loudly as they walked to the canal. Jim and Claire had strollers for their baby siblings and Seamus chattered with them. Each and every one of them was ecstatic to meet the new baby. They raced down the crystal staircase and hurried to the shop. Otto and Walt were quick to stop them.

"Alright, everyone," Walt said, "First things first, you all have to be quiet."

"Tanta Dvvella is still vvery tired after last night."

The teens nodded in unison. Walt smiled and led them in. Bagdwella lay in her nest with a tiny, grey-green, ruby-haired whelp in her arms. Mary was the first to move forward. 

"What's their name?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the nest.

"Her name is Marla."

Bular stepped into the room and handed Bagdwella a second, identical whelp, "And this one is Barla."

The teens stared slack jawed.

"T-twins!" Seamus gasped.

"'Barla and Marla'. Like Barbara and Morgana?" Jim asked.

"Exactly, Little Trollhunter," Bagdwella smiled drowsily, "After the ones who saved their lives." 

The teens gathered around the nest and quietly cooed over the newest additions to their ever growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This is actually about how long I've been sitting on this chapter...and this tidbit for the chapter...
> 
> 2) Note: I do not condone unsafe motor bike driving practices.
> 
> 3) After reading about Draal's birth I decided that Born trolls and Hatched trolls age a little differently at first. The age patterns sync up at about 10-16 years.


	5. Battle of the Bands Revival

"Good morning, Acadia Oaks! Well, it's finally done! With the help of the trolls of Trollmarket we were able to repair all the damage caused in that weird eclipse! And to celebrate, and to compensate for those who didn't get to perform due to that eclipse, we will be having a revival for the Battle of the Bands! So grab your interments and get practicing because I get the feeling this will be our best BotB yet!"

The radio blasted the local station over the public speakers. Jim and Mary were on their way to meet up with Claire and Darcy outside the Dairy Queen on a sunny Saturday morning. The other two girls already had their ice cream when they arrived.

"Hey, Jim," Claire greeted, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Where are your brothers, Mary?" Darcy asked.

"Lunch with Steve, Aja, and Krel. They'll meet us all for dinner at Onkel Walt and Tanta Barbara's"

"And, tomorrow, your three are practicing for the Battle of the Bands?" Jim asked for clarification. 

"Yep," Claire stayed at Jim's side as he and Mary ordered their ice cream, "At my house if you want to come and listen." (1)

"Can't. Da has rehearsal too and Mum has work so I have to watch Wally and Xena. Xena would love it but Wally doesn't like loud noises."

"Wait," Darcy held up her hands, "Then what are you going to do with him during the Battle of the Bands?"

"Mum's getting him headphones to wear."

"Atlas," Mary grabbed Jim's arm and whispered in his ear, "There's a man watching you from across the street."

Jim looked out the corner of his eye to see the man in question, "Thanks, Ariel. Let's go into Zimue."

As soon as they were in the shop Jim turned to the girls.

"That man is wearing a glamour mask."

"What?!" Claire gasped.

"How do you know?"

"There's a green haze around his face. I don't know if Da can see it but Onkel O can so I think it might be a Polymorph thing."

"Do you think he might have it out for your dad?" Mary asked.

"I don't know. I think we should keep an eye out."

LLB

Steve waved Toby over as soon as he walked into the café.

"Hey, Guys," Toby said as he sat, "Sorry Eli's not here. Mama said she wanted to talk to him about something."

"It's alright," Aja put her hands in her lap, "Krel...didn't want to come."

Toby nodded, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Steve hung his head guiltily, "Um... Eli and I were talking about our families and he mentioned your grandfather. I...knew I had heard that name before. I problebly shouldn't have but I told Aja about him."

"What!" Toby leapt to his feet, "Dude! Why would you do-"

Aja looked up at him with black and blue Akoridian eyes, "Because I know Vervatos Vex."

Toby sat, dumbfounded. Aja blinked and her eyes turned human once more.

"Vervatos was my mentor and trainer," Aja explained, "Was...was he really your grandpapa?"

Toby nodded, "Yeah. Where is he? Was he thee geezer you said was your grandfather? Oh my gosh! Are we cousins!?"

Aja chuckled, "No. Vervatos wasn't really our grandfather. He was supposed to...protect us..."

"Where is he now?"

Aja bit her lip and looked down. Steve wrapped an arm around her shoulders. After a moment, Aja looked up, tears just barely visible in her eyes.

"We don't know. He's been missing since the eclipse," she said.

Toby deflated. He slouched down and thought.

"He...Oh my gosh! Nana! She doesn't know..."

"Is her name 'Nancy'?" Aja asked, "Vervatos said that he had 'found Nancy' but he wouldn't tell us who Nancy was"

"Yes! Wait. Vexie! Nana said she was playing chess with Vexie! I thought...oh wow. They found each other," Toby's smile dropped like a stone, "I have to tell her he's gone..."

"He is not dead," Aja insisted, "He is just...missing..."

"Nana still needs to know. And as soon as I tell her and my parents, I'll help you find him. I don't care if he was really your grandpa or not, you and your brother are family."

Aja smiled and leaned across the table and hugged him. Steve leaned back and watched the two Akoridians talk animatedly.

LLB

Lenora sat next to her younger son on the sofa. 

"Mama? What do you want to talk to me about?"

Lenora licked her lips and fidgeted her hands, "Eli, th-there are things I need you to know. Important things...fairy things..."

Eli looked down, then back at his mother, "Does this have to do with...my...bio father?"

Lenora nodded, swiping her thumb over her belly. There was a moment of silence.

"I...I swear I knew what Ii was going to say."

Eli chuckled dryly.

Lenora sighed, "You need to pay very close attention to what I have to tell you. Your father was a very, very bad fairy."

Eli nodded, "I kinda figured. You said you left me with Tanta Maranda while you tried to keep him from finding us."

"Yes. But I didn't know that when I met him. I was traveling. Alone for the first time. Intent on revisiting all the places your aunt and I had been before coming to Arcadia. I meet him in Rome. His name was Roland and he had long white hair and brown eyes."(2)

Eli reached up and tugged on his dark hair. He would be needing a haircut soon.

"I have his wings. Don't I."

Lenora smiled and shook her head, "No. You actually have your grandmother's wings. My mother's. Maranda and I both have our father's wings. Roland had red wings. The only thing you really get from him is your eyes. And, frankly, a lot of people have brown eyes."

Eli smiled back. Lenora leaned back against the sofa and closed her eyes.

"I really thought he loved me. I can't begin to describe how wrong I was. One day, I went down to the cellar for a bottle of wine and found a young woman with long black curls clouded blue eyes chained to the wall. Roland was with her. I couldn't see what he did but I do know how it affected her."

Lenora sat up and looked back at Eli, "It is so very important that you remember what they both look like, Eli, because Roland is manipulating her with a type of mind control. That's what caused the clouding in here eyes. That's why I left and came home."

"But why is it so important for me too remember? You cleared all records of my birth in New Jersey and even changed your name. Roland doesn't even know I exist!"

Lenora leaned forward and cupped his face.

"Because, Elijah. There has always been the threat that Roland would find us. Even when you were with Maranda. And, now that she's left, what do you think would happen if he were to find her and think she were me?"

Eli's eyes went wide as soon as she called him by his full name. His mother never called him 'Elijah'. Lenora pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Eli pressed his face into her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her ribs. Lenora rocked gently.

"I'm not telling you this to scare you, Baby. I'm telling you this so that you know who look out for."

"I know, Mama. Does...does Papa know? Do Toby and Mary?"

"Your Papa knows everything. Toby and Mary know who to look out for. No names."

Eli nodded and nuzzled closer. Suddenly, he leapt away and fell over the arm of the sofa with a squeak.

Lenora chuckled, "Did she take you by surprise?"

Eli peaked over the arm, "That was her? When did she start moving?"

Lenora laughed, "A little while ago. You should have seen your Papa's face!"

Eli chuckled and crawled back onto the sofa, "Will...will you tell me about the night I was born? Please?"

Lenora leaned back once more and Eli lay against her shoulder.

"I had only been back in The States for two days..."

LLB

Jim and the girls were careful to keep an eye out for the man in the glamour mask as they went about their day. After every store they went into, he would be across the street. Getting closer and closer each time. When they came out of the diner after lunch he was waiting for them.

"Can we help you?" Claire asked, reaching into her purse for her magic crossbow.

"Are you Barbara's son?" The man's eyes were trained on Jim.

Jim took a step back, "Why do you want to know?"

"You...You're adopted. You're not Strickler's son."

Jim raised his eyebrows. The girls looked about ready to murder the man.

"What do you mean? 'O course I am!" Jim leaned into his slight British accent until it more closely resembled Walt's.

The man shook his head, "No! Strickler isn't your real father. He's your step-father!"

"Yes, he is. You can even ask my daddy," Darcy argued, "He was there the day Jim was born!" (3)

"Ja!" Mary adopted her father's German accent, "Und Papa und Tanta Nono could tell your all ze stories about before Jim vvas born."

"You don't understand, I'm your father! My name is James Lake. You're my son, James Lake Jr."

"No, Sir," Jim smirked, "My name is James Atlas Strickler. And I've never heard of you before in my life."

With that final deceleration, Jim and the girls walked past James and down the street.

"Oh! You guys mind if we make one more stop? Mum and Da asked me to pick up nappies for Wally and Xena."

LLB

Otto hurried into Nana's flat as soon as he arrived.

"Bärchen? VVhat did you-"

Aja Terron was sitting in the living room with Toby, Nana, and Steve. An alien dog was running around, sniffing everything in reach.

"Papa, this is Aja Tarron. She and her brother, Krel, transferred to the school late in the year," Toby explained, "They...they're from Akoridian 5."

Otto's jaw dropped as Aja transformed into her Akoridian form.

"You remember that old man who said he was their grandfather? He was Vervatos Vex. My grandpapa."

Otto felt unease building in his stomach. Why on earth would Toby ask him to come to Nana's to talk about this? Why not tell him at dinner? Had something happened? Did Toby want to leave Earth and go to Akoridian 5 to be with his real family? Why not ask Lenora, Eli, and Mary to be here as well? He sat in a nearby chair, hoping his son hadn't noticed his unease.

"Vervatos wasn't really our grandfather," Aja admitted, "My Papa asked him to protect us from Marando, who as led a coo on my planet. He...he went missing during the eclipse. The...Eternal Night?"

Otto looked over at Toby then at Nana. He still didn't know what to say.

Nana nodded, "They already explained everything to me, Otto. Toby Bear, tell your Papa what is is you wanted to talk about."

Toby opened and closed his mouth a few times before raising his hands and signing what he had to say.

"Will you help us look for him? Aja said it's possible that he was captured by one of Marando's bounty hunters and there are problebly more coming. I said it would be best to have adult help and-"

Otto quelled his unease and grabbed Toby's hands, "You don't need to ask, Bärchen. Vervatos Vex is family. Family means no one gets left behind..."

"O-or forgotten." 

Toby leaned forward and hugged his father.

"That's what you said back at the café," Aja noted.

Toby nodded, "Yeah. It's from our favorite movie. I'll have to show it to you some time." (4)

LLB

The day of the Battle of the Bands finally arrived. The stage was put up in the town square and all the bands and singers were gathered for a dress rehearsal. A festival with bounce houses and games and food for trolls and humans alike. Tents and awnings were put up so that the trolls would be able to watch an even participate in the Battle of the Bands itself.

Mary, Eli, Toby, Jim, Steve, and Darcy were waiting with the babies for Claire and Seamus to arrive. Jim with his brother and sister buckled into a twin stroller, was lathering them both with sunblock. They even had Cordelia and Erik with them in a well covered wagon!

Claire came running up with Enrique in his stroller, wearing a little sun hat.

"Sorry we're late! Dad couldn't figure out how to get the vizier on the stroller."

"That's alright," Mary insisted, putting a pink sun hat over Cordi's horns, "We're still waiting on Seamus, too."

"Has anyone seen Wally's headphones?" Jim asked, "I could have sworn I just had them."

"They're around his neck," Toby pointed out.

Jim groaned.

"Hey, Guys!" Seamus finally ran up, "So, Dad said I can only stay until the concert ends but he's working late tonight so I can problebly stay until, like, 10:00 as long as I'm careful!"

He knelt down and played with Cordelia for a moment, "How's my favorite little girl today? Enjoying the shade?" 

Cordelia babbled and put his hand in her mouth, drooling all over him.

"That's good," he said as if she had answered with real words.

"Do you really think its a good idea to break your curfew?" Claire asked, "I know when I did my parents were ferrous!"

"Yeah. But me an' Atlas here also trashed the place," Erik pointed out.

"And my actual curfew is 11:00. Dad didn't say I had to go home. Just that I couldn't go to the festival. He won't be home until eleven tonight so as long as I get home before he does and Mary doesn't post any pictures of me on Face-space I should be good."

Claire shrugged, "Alright then."

Just then, Senior Uhl tool the stage and got the Battle of the Bands started. Steve, Mary, Claire, and Darcy ran backstage to get ready as they were the Second and fifth acts respectively. And Mary was part of the third act as well.

Shannon went first, singing and playing her guitar. She was followed by Steve singing a much better rendition of his love song to Aja. Turns out he just needed a lot more practice, though that didn't mean he would be ready to make a career our of it any time soon. Then came the teacher's dance group.(5)

Karl, Lawrence, Otto, and Walt made a good, if slightly dated, team when it came to music. At about the halfway mark of thier song, Aja and Mary ran out with Xena between them. They handed Xena to her father then Aja ran to Karl and Mary to Otto, turning the dance into a daddy-daughter dance. At the end, Lawrence looked at each of the duets on either side of him, shrugged, and pulled an ultrasound out of his pocket. A loud, "WHAT!" could be heard from Steve backstage.

Then it was Krel's turn. Once again, he stole the show as DJ Kleb. He and Aja had even managed to put aside their arguments about Vex for the time and she was dancing away beside him.

Finally, Mama Skull took the stage. Mary and Claire were putting the purple (Claire) and red (Mary) armor Merlin had made to good use and had even commissioned the blacksmith in Trollmarket to make green armor for Darcy. The cheats from the crowd almost rivaled that for DJ Kleb!

"Much better than their rehearsals," Seamus joked over the cheers.

When all the bands had performed and the winner announced, the festival began. One might have thought all of Arcadia Oaks was there. The bands were signing autographs and Mama Skull got plenty of compliments on their armor long after they took it off. Rather than let the stage stand empty, the faculty of the Highschool set up karaoke for anyone who wanted to participate. 

Once the sun sank behind the mountains, more trolls joined in the celebration and Erik and Cordelia could be let out of the wagon and carried around the festival. Seamus rarely let Cordelia out of his sight. Bular and Bagdwella brought the twins and were among the first to join in. Blinky and Arrrgh joined in as well and checked in frequently to make sure their daughter was well taken care of.

Wally, Xena, Enrique, Erik, and Cordelia were passed among the teens. Steve was a little late rejoining the group after talking with his mom and Coach. He brought Aja, Krel, and Luug with him. 

Though the festival wouldn't end until two in the morning, all the Young Trollhunters and the Creep Slayerz wall went home at around ten o'clock, both because of Seamus's "curfew" and because they all had to get the babies home and into bed. Otto and Lenora even offered to drive most of them home.

LLB

Otto collapsed onto the sofa next to his wife. It was 11:30 and he had been checking on Mary, Toby, Eli, and Jim (who had stayed the night). Wally and Xena were sleeping in the dinning room in a travel cot. The same travel cot Jim had used when he had been their age.

Lenora was watching the sleeping babies threw half lidded eyes.

"You should go to bed, Zaubermous," He said, putting one arm over shoulders.

"Soon," She mumbled back. 

A nock on the door interrupted their warm quiet. Otto curiously opened the door and found Seamus standing on the porch. With his backpack over his shoulder, his bike on the front lawn, and tears rolling down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I am of the mind that Mama Skull gets better with a little more practice.
> 
> 2) Yep. Name taken from the villain of Strange Magic. 
> 
> 3) I don't know why but Darcy just strikes me as someone who would call her dad 'daddy' her whole life.
> 
> 4) Lelo and Stitch has influenced my writing of the Scaarbachs since I decided Lenora was joining the family almost a year ago. So, obviously, it's their favorite movie to watch as a family.
> 
> 5) Y'all were warned about this group.


	6. One of Us

"Seamus? VVhat happened?!" Otto ushered the crying teen in an maneuvered him toward the sofa.

"Seamus?" Lenora sat up, suddenly awake.

Otto took Seamus's backpack so he could sit down next to Lenora.

"H-He found out," Seamus stammered, "His coworker got sent a picture of me at the fair and showed it to him."

Otto sat on Seamus's other side and the couple each wrapped an arm around him. Seamus drew his knees to his chest.

"He *hic* he told me to either get out of his house or he was sending me to live with grandma on the East coast. I-I can't leave Arcadia! I wont! But I-I didn't know where else to go..."

"It's alright, Seamus," Otto promised, "You are alvvays vvelcom here. You can sleep on ze sofa tonight. Tomorrow, VVe vvill vvork zings out. Alright?"

Seamus looked up at him, "But-"

"No 'buts'," Lenora insisted, "You will stay here. We will handle the formalities."

Seamus couldn't fight it any longer. He flung his arms around Lenora and let out a chest wracking sob. Lenora stroked his hair and rocked him gently. Otto rubbed his back for aa moment before going to get the blankets.

LLB

Mary skipped down the steps, eager for breakfast. She fell down the last five when she saw Seamus asleep on the sofa. He was cuddling Fragwa, still in his clothes from the night before, and his backpack was on the floor by his feet.

Mary tiptoed into the kitchen and found Otto sitting at the counter. He was talking on the phone with someone, speaking trollish. Mary sat next to him and waited, impatiently, for him to finish. Finally, Otto put down his phone.

"Papa! Was is los? Warum ist Seamus hier?"

Otto sighed and looked her in the eye, "Sein Vater hat ihn letzte Nacht rausgeschmissen."

"What!?"

"I'm going to let him tell you what happened," Otto insisted, "But he's going to be staying vviz us for a time. Mama und I are still registered foster parents und he is a minor. I vvas just on ze phone vviz Onkel VValt und vve vvell be going and talking to Detective Scott zis afternoon. Alright?" 

Mary nodded, "Ja, Papa."

Otto smiled and pulled her over, kissing her on the forehead, "Zat's my girl."

"Papa?"

"Onkel O?" 

"Question?"

The boys were awake. Otto sighed.

"Seamus is going to be staying vviz us for some time. Alright? I do not vvant you drei to pester him about it. Just...let him tell you vvhen he is ready."

Toby, Jim, and Eli nodded. 

Otto smiled, "Alright. Who vvants pancakes for breakfast?"

"Me!"

With a flourish, he got to work. It wasn't long before Seamus walked into the kitchen, Wally and Xena on each hip, Fragwa scuttling along the ceiling, and a bright smile on his face.

"Did you save any for us?"

Jim took his brother and sister and cut the pancakes up small for them to eat. The rest of the teens couldn't help but be a little concerned by how cheerful Seamus appeared to be. Otto handed the late arrival a plate of pancakes and finally stopped to eat his own breakfast.

"Jim, Valt und Barbara vvant you to meet zem in ze forage tonight for training. Mary, Tanta Dvvella vvants to talk to you about somezing. I vvant all of you to stay out of trouble today. Mama und I have an appointment today so vve problebly vvon't see you all until vve get home zis evening."

"Ok, Papa," Mary said around a mouthful of pancake.

"I'll have to stop home real quick to resupply the diaper bag," Jim noted.

"Toby and I are going out with Aja and Steve. We figured out where Vervatos Vex is being held," Eli explained.

"Apparently that's on the moon!" Toby added.

Otto stoped mid bite, "Ze...Ze moon?"

"Yep. We're going to talk with Aja and Krel to see if there is any way to pull a breakout."

Otto nodded and went silent. When they all finished breakfast, Toby and Eli rinsed their plates and hopped on their bikes. Jim took Wally and Xena and went home to pick up diapers and clean clothes for the babies. Seamus went to change his clothes. Leaving only Mary and Otto in the kitchen.

"What makes you so upset about Vex being on the moon?" Mary leaned on the counter.

"I'm not upset, Princessen. I'm...nervous," Otto washed the pan and his plate.

"Why?" Mary prodded, "About what?"

"Toby vvants to help save his grandpapa. Rightfully so. But, zat means zat he could have to go to ze moon. He...vvants to go to space."

"Are you...jealous? About Toby wanting to spend more time with his first family?"

"Nein!" Otto took a deep, stuttering breath, "No. I'm not jealous, Mary. I'm terrified. Not zat my Bärchen vvill become closer to his first family, I have never vvorried about zat. I'm terrified zat he vvill go to space und never come back." 

Mary laughed out loud, "Papa! That will never happen!"

"I know zat. But...I lost my family vvonce before. I havee alvvays vvorried zat it vvould happen again," Otto sat beside Mary, "I never told you about your other Tanta, Elisa, or your other Oma, Elain. Zey vvere taken from me vvhen I vvas only a little older zen you vvere vvhen you came to me. I'm scared in going to lose zis family as vvell."

"Even if TB, Eli and I do go away for some reason, probably college, we would never leave forever, Papa."

"I know. But I alvvays vvorrie. About all of you. Even Tanta Nono und Onkel VValt. It is somezing zat I'll just have to get used to."

"But you shouldn't have to, Papa. You shouldn't have to be afraid of something like that happening."

Otto smiled wryly, "I'm your Papa. It's my job to vorrie about you. Besides, I knew I vvould have to confront zis eventually. All I can do now is help."

Mary hopped off her stool and hugged him. Otto hugged his daughter back, pressing his nose into her hair. (1)

"I'm going to get ready to head to Trollmarket."

"Alright, Princessen. Ich hab dich lieb."

"Ich hab dich lieb, Papa."

LLB

Seamus was uncharacteristically quiet on the way to Trollmarket. Jim and Mary didn't pry. They also failed to notice someone watching as they left the house. 

"We have to stop by Onkel Bular and Tanta Dwella's before we do anything," Mary insisted, "Then we can do whatever we want until Jim and the babies have to leave."

"Alright," Jim agreed, "Do we want to go to the lake or the park in Arcadia?"

"Do you mind if we stop by the library before we go?" Seamus asked.

Jim and Mary exchanged a look and shrugged.

"I don't see why not," Mary agreed, "But, if you want to pick up Cordelia, we'll have to go to the lake. We didn't bring the wagon."

Seamus nodded. He helped Jim carry Wally and Xena's stroller down the crystal staircase while Mary made sure no one fell. In the shop, Bagdwella was dealing with a customer. The twins' cot was empty and Bular was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning, Aunt Dwella," Jim said as soon as she finished with the customer.

"Oh! Good morning you five."

"Papa said your wanted to see me?"

"Where are Mr. Bular, Barla and Marla?"

"Diaper change. It was his turn. And yes, Mary. Would you be interested in doing a commission for us?"

"A commission?" Mary's eyes grew wide and her face lit up, "What kind?"

"Photography. Would you mind doing a photo shoot with the girls and making a scrapbook with the photos?"

"Sure!"

"Excellent! How much do you charge?"

Mary's face fell, "I-I don't know...this is the first time I've been asked..."

Bagdwella smiled and laughed. She reached into a drawer in here makeshift desk and pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"How about we start with this and if the photo shoot lasts more than an hour we'll add more? Fifty for the photo shoot, fifty for the book."

Mary's eyes widened again, "Are you sure, Tanta Dwella? That's kinda a lot of money for something like this. Especially since I'm not professional or anything."

"I'm sure, Mary. I think it's perfectly fair. Do you want it now, or after?"

"A-After."

Mary pulled out her phone andd opened the calander, "When would you like to do it?"

"If we're talking about pictures of my little warrior princesses, how does next Tuesday work?" Bular walked in, Barla in one hand and Marla in the other."

"That look like it will work," Mary nodded and typed the event in, "12:00 noon or should we do it closer to 3:00?"

"Let's do 3:00," Bagdwella took Marla from her husband, "The girls should be waking up from their nap at about that time."

Mary nodded. Jim and Seamus exchanged a look.

"I'm seeing...'Daddy's girls' in your future," Seamus said.

Jim nodded in agreement. Bagdwella laughed. Mary rolled her eyes but laughed all the same. She grabbed the boys and began dragging them towards the door. 

"You all have fun," Bagdwella chuckled.

Bular took one of Barla's hand in his fingers and made her wave at the departing teens and toddlers. They waved back and made their way threw Trollmarket to Blinky and Arrrgh's library.

Blinky was copying one of his books into brail while Arrrgh helped Dick learn how to use his new cane. Cordelia giggled and babbled in her cot. She burst into squeals of delight when she saw her cousins and Seamus.

Blinky looked up, "Oh! Hello your all!"

"Hey, Uncle Blinky."

"Hallo, Onkel Blinky, Onkel Arrrgh, Onkel Dick."

"Hi, Mr. Blinky. Hi, Mr. Arrrgh," Seamus rushed forward and swept Cordelia into his arms, "Hey, Cordi! Who's my favorite little whelp? Is it you? I think it is! Did you have fun with your daddies last night?"

Cordelia let out a shriek of laughter.

"Don't let any of the other parents hear you saying that," Dick insisted.

Mary stepped up and tickled her cousin's feet, "You really like her, don't you?"

"Why not? What's not to love about her?"

"Her crying at ridiculous hours," Dick groused. 

"I don't I think I could ever be mad at Cordi," Seamus insisted, "Not for long."

Blinky and Arrrgh exchanged a smile. Jim lifted Wally and Xena out of their stroller and the three teens sat on the floor with the three babies. Blinky went back to his work and Arrrgh pointed Dick back to the maze of chairs and stacks of books. The library returned to quiet, other than the occasional squeal from one of the babies.

"Onkel Blinky, Onkel Arrrgh, may we take Cordi to the lake with us?"

"Of course, Mary," Blinky didn't look up from his work, "Just keep a close eye on her. Don't let her head go under the water."

Seamus bundled Cordelia to his chest while Jim grabbed Xena and Mary took Wally. They abandoned the stroller in the library for the time being. At the lake, Seamus transformed into his wolf form and gave the babies piggy back rides. Mary used her powers to splash the babies' feet. Jim transformed and flew over the lake to dangle the babies into the lake.

"I know you know," Seamus said sitting in the shallows with Cordelia in his lap.

Mary floated in front of him, Xena in her arms, "About your dad. Yeah."

Jim sat next to them with Wally, "We don't know everything if that's what you're worried about."

Seamus shook his head and bounced the whelp in his lap, "No. It's fine. Wanda, Shannon Longhannon's girlfriend, saw us all at the festival and thought we all looked adorable. She took a picture of Cordi, Mary, Xena, and I and sent it to her mom. Mrs. Williams thought it was cute and showed it to Dad. He didn't agree. He said...a lot of things...but the most important thing he said was that I was either to get out of his house or he was shipping me off to live with his Mom in Georgia."

Jim and Mary were silent for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"At least you knew you could go to Onkel O and Tanta Jay. I'm glad you had somewhere to go."

"Me too," Seamus nodded, "Last night, I felt like the world was ending. Like I would never smile again. I haven't cried like that since Mom died. I even considered going back when I woke up."

"But you didn't," Mary sat next to him, curling her tail for balance.

"I woke up and saw Wally and Xena giggling at me from the Pack n' Play. Then, none of you questioned what I was doing there at breakfast. You just made room for me at the counter and Herr Scaarbach made more pancakes. I thought, 'If he doesn't want me to be part of his family, maybe I can be part of this family'. I-I don't know where in this family yet but..."

"I think you belong here," Jim agreed.

"And you can be a Scaarbach until you figure it all out," Mary wrapped one arm around Seamus, keeping the other wrapped firmly around Xena.

Seamus laughed, "I think I'll keep 'Johnson'. For now, at least. It's such a common name that Mom and Dad were one of those weird couples that had the same last name before they got married despite not being related."

"That's fine. Eli kept Pepperjack. You can keep your name, too."

Seamus lay back and let Cordelia play in the water on his chest, "Well, Wanda was right about one thing."

"What?"

Mary and Jim joined him.

"We really did look like a little family," he held up his phone and showed them the picture.(2)

"Aw!" Jim cooed.

LLB

Toby, Eli, Mary, and Seamus all got home at the same time. Otto and Lenora were already working on dinner.

"Papa?" Toby was the first to speak, "Can Eli and I talk to you?"

"Of course, Bärchen," Otto motioned for the two boys to meet him outside, "Mary, Seamus, can you two set the table?"

"Ja, Papa."

"Ja, Herr Scaarbach."

Mary took a moment to gather all the dishes while Seamus brought in an extra chair. It wasn't long before the food was put out and they all sat down. 

"Mary, Seamus, how vvas your day?" Otto asked.

"Pretty good," Mary said, cutting open a baked potato, "We took the babies to the lake."

"What did Tanta Dwella want to talk to you about?" Lenora asked.

"Oh! She wanted me to do a photo shoot with Barbara and Marla. She going to pay me $100 for the pictures and a book."

"Zat's a fair price," Otto nodded. 

"I think that's a little much," Mary countered, "Considering I'm not a professional."

"You need to learn your worth, Mary," Seamus said not looking up from his dinner, "You're really good. You're pictures are really good. You deserve to be payed that much if not more."

Mary bowed her head and blushed. Seamus's ears were red.

"How did your appointment go, Mama?" Eli asked.

"It went good. She's perfectly healthy and should be here around September."

"That would be just after school starts." Toby noted.

"It is. Onkel Karl will be handling my math classes for the first month or so then I'll be able to bring her too the school and Otto and I can take turns with her." (3)

"Do you have a name picked out?" Eli asked.

"VVe do," Otto confirmed, "But you all vvill have to vvait to hear it."

LLB

When the conversations ended and the dishes had been washed and put away, the kids all went to get ready for bed.

"Seamus? Can we talk to you for a moment?"

The blond stopped and stood in front of them in the living room, "This is about my father. Isn't it."

Otto nodded, "Yes. VVe talked vviz Detective Scott und vve should be able to take you to your old house to collect ze rest of your zings. VVe vvon't be able to take your desk or your bed or anyzing like zat but anyzing else."

"Pictures, books, awards, and, most importantly, your clothes," Lenora added, "We don't really have an open room for you to sleep in, even the nursery is an old pantry. But the basement is mostly finished because Arrrgh used to sleep down there before Cordelia hatched. We'll work on getting it set up so you can sleep down there."

Seamus ducked his head, "Thank you. But you don't have to change anything for me. I'm just glad to have a roof over my head. And I do have a job, I can p-"

"Do not finish zat vvord," Otto held up a hand.

"You're only sixteen, Seamus. There is no way we would let you pay us to live here."

"But...that would be five kids! There's no way two teacher's salaries can support that many!"

"True. But zere are some advantages to being a changling. Don't vvorrie about it, Seamus. Save your money for vvhen you graduate or go to college."

Seamus bowed his head but nodded. Lenora stood up and kissed him on the forehead. 

"You'll sleep on the sofa tonight and tomorrow we'll put a cot in Toby and Eli's room until the basement is ready. You, Otto, Walt, and Karl are going to go get your things on Tuesday. Alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"VVone more zing, Seamus," Otto stood and put a hand on Seamus's shoulder, "Now zat you live here, you can't keep calling us 'Herr und Frau Scaarbach'."

"What do you want me to call you?"

"Let's start with Otto and Lenora for now," Lenora insisted, "But, if you wanted, you could call me Jay like Jim and Eli used to."

Seamus nodded, "Thanks again, He- um- Otto and Lenora. D-Danke."

"Bitte, Seamus. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht."

LLB

Blinky made his way to Morgana and Angor's keep to talk with with them about magical ways to help his brother. Cordelia was cradled on his lower two arms, leaving his upper two free for working and moving when he talked. 

"I mean, I'm thankful to them," came Seamus's voice from the lab, "More thankful than I ever have been for anything! But...it just feels like to much. They have Toby, and Eli, and Mary, and the baby to worrie about. They shouldn't have to worrie about me, too."

"That's just how they are, Seamus," Morgan spoke next, "They like to take care of other people. Walter and Barbara are the same way. I raised Walter that way and he raised Otto that way and they raised Nomura that way and now they're all raising their children that way. It's a Changling family thing."

"It still feels weird."

"I understand the feeling," Angor said.

"But you should get going. You have to get ready for work. I don't think your boss would be to happy if you showed up with metal shavings in your hair and potion stains on your shirt."

"Right. Thanks for letting my hang with you guys. It's just...with everybody else so busy-"

"It was no problem, Seamus."

"You actually helped us a bit rather than just sitting on your butt and talking."

Blinky backed away for a moment before pressing forward. Seamus walked out of the lab, dragging his feet a little. He instantly perked when he saw Blinky and Cordelia.

"Hi, Mr. Blinky. Hi, Cordi. What are you two doing here?"

"We were just on our way to see Lady Morgana and Angor about more help for my brother. What about you?"

Seamus shrugged, "Just killing some time. I came down with Mary this morning but she was meeting Claire and Darcy for lunch so I decided to stop by and give Lady Morgana and Mr. Angor some help."

"That's nice of you. Well, have a good rest of your day, Seamus."

"You too, Mr. Blinky. Bye, Cordi."

Blinky watched the boy leave before proceeding into the lab.

"Why does everyone think this is a good place to bring babies?!" Angor groaned, eyeing Cordelia with his one eye.

"What Was Seamus doing in here?" Blinky couldn't help but ask.

"Mary was out with the girls, Toby's pulling a rescue mission on the moon, Eli is helping his mother at home, and Jim has a psyc appointment today so he came in here to help us an talk for a while."

"Talk about what?" Blinky pulled Cordelia's hands away from the glass pieces on the table.

"He's been living with Otto and Lenora this past week.," Morgana explained, "I thought you knew."

"I knew he was spending more time with them all both down here and in Arcadia," he admitted, "And that his father knows that he spends time with them. I didn't know he was living with them all, though."

"His father kicked him out after he found out," Angor said.

"He what?! What kind of father would do such a thing?"

"Seamus's obviously. Gunmar probably would have done the same thing to Bular had he found out about him and Bagdwella," Morgana worked at a cauldron and water bucket.

"That's just not right. He's hardily more than a whelp by human standards! He is a whelp by our standards."

"Yes. But there's not much we can do about it all. He's going with Walter and Otto to collect the rest of his things from his father's house today."

Morgana handed Blinky a hard leather case, "This should help your brother see better. It won't be perfect but he'll be able to see larger objects and people with them."

Blinky took the case without looking at the sorceress, "Thank you, Lady Morgana."

He walked away, thinking hard, bouncing Cordelia.

LLB

Arrrgh tickled Cordelia's tummy gently as he changed her diaper. Blinky was making dinner for them all as well as something that he could tell was for humans. The Scaarbachs were coming for dinner. 

"Arrrgh, is Cordelia changed yet? They'll be here soon," his husband called.

"Changed," he confirmed, nosing Cordelia's tiny green horns.

"Good," Blinky smiled over at them over the pot he was placing on the table.

There was a small commotion in the library before all four teens crashed into the Giladrigal keep. 

"Hallo!"

Arrrgh chuckled as Otto and Lenora ambled in. 

"Sorry about them. They've been exited about this all week," Lenora chuckled and shook her head, her belly was beginning to become noticeable.

"It's no problem, Lenora. I dare say even Dictatous has been eager for this evening," Blinky joked.

"That is a bold faced lie and you know it."

Arrrgh shook his head and whapped Dick on the back of the head with one hand, "Be nice."

"He's right, brother."

Dick grumbled as he made his way over to the table. Now that he had his glasses from Morgana, he didn't need his cane as much but he still carried it for when he was walking about so he wouldn't trip over anything.(4) The Scaarbachs and Seamus joined them. Otto sat next to Blinky and Seamus sat next to Arrrgh and Cordelia, everyone else sat between them. The food was passed around and everyone began eating.

"So, you said you vvanted to talk to us about somezing, Blinky? Arrrgh?" Otto glanced over at the couple.

"Yes. 'Bout Seamus."

The blond teen stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth. He looked up at Arrrgh out the corner of his eye.

"We've all talked about it at length and we were wondering...if, well if he would like to come live with us." 

Silence fell over the table as everyone froze in their places. Blinky hurried to explain further.

"You two would still be his legal guardians and would get last say in any decision involving him. We were just wondering because you two have a bit of a full house and he gets along with Cordelia so well we thought it couldn't hurt to offer."

Otto and Lenora exchanged a look before looking over their three children and Seamus. They looked over at Blinky and Arrrgh again.

"Ultimately, it would be Seamus's decision. We haven't finished the basement for him yet so if he really wants to, I don't see why he shouldn't be allowed to."

Seamus put down his fork and looked over the two families. Then he stared down at his food. 

"It's all up to you, Seamus. But, if you would like, you may live here with us, in Heartstone Trollmarket."

"I-I think I'd like that. Trollmarket is in Arcadia and Mr. Blinky wasn't wrong when he said you have a full house. Without me you would have more time to focus on the baby and about everything with the Akoridians. And...it was starting to feel a bit like...um...incest..."

"In-"

Otto and Lenora looked at each other, wide eyed. Toby leapt to his feet.

"I knew it!"

Seamus and Mary ducked their heads, faces red as the pasta they were eating.

"VVell zen, vvhen did zat finally happen?" 

To Seamus's relief, Otto didn't look mad. In fact, he looked more amused.

"Just-Just after the whole "Summer School" incident..." Mary peaked up at her father, "He asked if I wanted to get ice cream on the way home."

Eli snorted into his pasta. The tension in the room was broken and everyone resumed eating.

"So, after vve go to get your zings, vve'll bring zem down here und get everyzing set up. Do you have a room for him? Should vve get him a bed?"

"He will be in a small cave between Cordelia and Dictacious. We have procured a bed set from Bagdwella but we have no way to get him a fresh mattress and sheets for it," Blinky admitted.

"Mary and I will take him with us to find something when we go baby shopping tomorrow."

"M-Mr. Blinky? Mr. Arrrgh?" 

The two trolls looked over to their new foster son.

"W-What would you like me to call you now?"

They exchanged a confused look.

"Whatever you feel most comfortable with. If you insist on calling by our first names our only request would be that you stop calling us 'Mr. Blinky and Mr. Arrrgh'. Just Blinky and Arrrgh is fine."

"Uncles if want."

Seamus nodded and stared down at his food.

"And, if you would like, you may tell people that Cordelia is your sister."

Seamus chuckled, "I think I'll take you up on that offer. If only to see the looks on people's faces."

LLB

Otto held one hand on Seamus's shoulder as they all stood and looked at the house.

"He'll still be at work for a while so we should have plenty of time to get the rest of your things," Walt explained the plan one last time, "Karl and I will stand at the doors, just in case. Otto will help you."

Seamus nodded and stepped forward. He used his key to open the door and lead the three teachers into the house. He was more than a little surprised that Sr. Uhl was helping him but he had learned not to question this family's forgiveness. Inside, it looked like nothing had changed. All the furniture was in the same places, the dishes were still piled in the sink, the photos were still on the shelf by the- no. The pictures of Seamus and his mother were all gone. It was like they had never been there.

Shaking his head, Seamus made his way up the steps and into his bedroom. He set down the empty cardboard boxes and looked around, wondering where to begin. His dirty laundry was still in it's basket, he had books and DVDs scattered around on the floor. His shelves were far from organized and his bed was unmade. Memories, both good and bad, of being in the room came unbidden into his mind.

"Seamus?"

He shook his head to clear it.

"Do you need a moment?" Otto put his hand on his shoulder.

"No! I mean, don't leave me here. Um...I'll get my laundry if you don't mind getting the stuff off the shelves. Then we can get the books and DVDs. I bought most of them myself so I think I can take them."

"Alright." 

Otto never left Seamus alone in the bedroom. If he filled his box faster he would wait for Seamus and they would carry them out to the station wagon together. He only stopped once. To look at a picture of Seamus and his mother.

"Her name was Shauna," Seamus told him, "She was a fighter. She was diagnosed with cancer when I was five and told she wouldn't live to see my sixth birthday. She did and it was gone by my seventh. It came back just after I turned ten and she died later that year. If I ever have a daughter, I want to name her after her."

Otto didn't say anything. He just smiled and waited as Seamus told him the story. He let the boy think that he didn't see him wipe his eyes. Once all of his possessions were out, Seamus made the bed a perfectly as he could. One would think it was just a guest bedroom if not for the places where the pictures had been. The unfaded wallpaper stood out boldly against the rest of the wall. Finally, they made their way out. But Seamus stopped in the front hall and looked back. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the house key and set it on the table. Then he locked the door and didn't look back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit! I did not expect this chapter to be so long! Over 5,000 words! And that was after cutting out a whole three conversations! I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> 1) A trollish sign of affection between parent and child, or any other platonic relationship. Like Jim and Wally or Jim and Mary.
> 
> 2) He has a water proof case.
> 
> 3) This is just something I made up...I don't think this is actually how it works in the real world. But, hey! This is Arcadia! Normal is weird here.
> 
> 4) Dick's eyesight with his glasses on is based on my own without my glasses. I can navigate, kinda, and eat but can't read, recognize people, or do much of anything without them.
> 
> German translations:
> 
> Papa! Was is los? Warum ist Seamus hier?: Dad! What's going on? Why is Seamus here?
> 
> Sein Vater hat ihn letzte Nacht rausgeschmissen.: His father kicked him out last night.
> 
> Ich hab dich lieb.: I love you (Platonic)


	7. Dance Night

"By the time Aja and Vervatos arrived, Toby was taking out FooFoos with his awesome war hammer."

"He was absolutely glorious!"

"Mein Gott. I vvould ground him if I vvasn't so proud of him."

"I think I may have made a grave mistake..."

"Saving Vervatos? No way!"

"Not saving him, introducing him to the family!"

"Aw , come on, Tobes. It could be worse. Tanta Jay could have-oh...Nevermind. She brought the photo albums. You're doomed. Sorry mate."

"Haha!"

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you, Mary. Poppa Vex knows you're my sister."

"So?"

"Your pictures are in that book, too."

"Schisse..."

Toby smirked as Mary buried her face in her hands. The families had all gathered at Mother for a breakfast so that everyone could get to know one another better.

"Oh God!" Walter chuckled, "I forgot how much Jim dwarfed Toby and Mary!"

"And Bagdwella said he was small compared to the other whelps," Barbara leaned over here sister-in-law's shoulder to get a bettter look at the photo album.

Vex, however, looked concerned, "Is that what Toby looks like as an Acoridian?"

"Ja. VVe assumed zat he vvas so short because of his human half," Otto explained, "Bärchen, vvould you be alright vviz showing zem your Akoridian form?"

Toby hopped off his stool and scurried over, "No problem. I'll do it."

He lifted his shirt and vest so he wouldn't rip it again and transformed. Vex stared down at his grandson and Aja and Krel gasped.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You...possess the four arms of a royal..."

"A what?" Toby looked down at his hands.

Aja ran over and began pulling at and inspecting Toby's arms, "Lively! Vervatos, could we have been wrong about not being related to you?"

"Perhaps that is why Papa was so understanding," Krel reasoned, stepping up to Toby's side.

Toby looked anxiously at his friends then at his parents. Otto and Lenora exchanged a look before Otto moved to save his son from the curious royals.

"There is no record of either of your parents having any siblings," Mother said, "The odds of Tobias Ralf Scaarbach being related to either of them, slim to none."

"You did say you are a Duke," Aja released Toby, noticing that he was uncomfortable.

"Of the Quagumps in Florida!" Toby explained, "And it's mostly just an honorary title because the Queen took a liking to me and my music!"

He returned back to his human form and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Maybe we can convince Mama and Papa to make you the Duke Heir of Akoridian 5," Krel shrugged, "Vervatos could be Duke while you are still a minor. It would make sense after everything your family has done to help ours."

"Oh no," Mary muttered.

Toby's eyes went wide, "R-Realy? I don't know anything about Akoridian culture...or government. Or Politics!"

"We will all teach you," Zadra offered.

"Wait, would this make Darcy your Dutchess?" Aja tilted her head, "She said she was nominated Spring Fling Queen."

"What?! No! Darcy could never be anything less than a queen!"

"Aw!" Mary, Jim, Eli, and Seamus cooed.

"You two are so cute!"

"Shut up, Furry."

"You were the one who fell in love with someone in a fur suit!"

"Boz of you stop fighting."

"Yes, Papa."

Aja sat next Lenora, "Frou Scaarbach, may I ask you a strange question?"

"Sure, Aja," Lenora closed her book and turned to face the space-girl.

"How did your baby get...inside you? Does it work the same way it does for Akoridians?"

Lenora spluttered for a moment and Otto coughed into his tea.

"I do not know if they grow the same way that we do," Vex came to their recuse, "But it does work the same way. I'm sure your mother explained that part to you."

"Oh. Ok," Aja smiled, "May I ask how far along you are?"

Lenora sighed and smiled back, "Almost seven months."

"Oh. I thought you were almost to the end," Krel said bluntly.

"Prince Krel! That was very impolite!" Zadra scolded.

"I am-how long is an Akoridian pregnancy?"

"Two zelt-um, years."

"Mein Gott!"

They ignored Mary. Lenora chuckled and shook her head.

"No, Aja. A human or, in this case, fairy pregnancy is only nine months."

"HELP!" Stewart bust threw the front door and ran around the room, shutting all the blinds.

"Stewart! What's wrong?"

"My exgirlfriend, Quendolyn! I'm in serious danger!"

"Danger?" Barbara and Walt exchanged a look.

"You look fine to Vervatos," the giant Akoridian shrugged.

"Well, I'm not!" Stewart insisted, "She said she wants to 'grab a bite'. She means me! She want's to eat me!"

"Or she means to have dinner with you," Vex ignored the teens.

"Or I'm dinner!"

"Don't go in circles vviz zis," Otto rubbed his eyes, "Just explain Stewart."

"Why not just turn her down?" Eli suggested.

Stewart walked over and opened the blinds.

"Hey, Snuggle-Bug!" Said a purple extra-terrestrial.

"It's a good thing this town has trolls..." Lenora sighed and slouched.

"She wont leave me alone!" Stewart bemoaned, "Please! I need someone there! Oh. And bring Nancy."

"Nana?" Toby looked appalled, "Why?"

"She teaches Rumba to the seniors in the park on Thursdays. It may distract from eating me."

"Why would she eat you?" Aja asked.

"Gwen is a Gorbon. Gorbons mate for life or devour their ex!"

"Mary buried her face in her arms. All the teens devolved into giggles.

"You win," Seamus wheezed.

"How did this all start?" Lenora asked shooting a glare at the giggling teens.

"Ah," Stewart's entire demeanor changed and he sighed at the fond memories, "We were practically kids. We spent every waking moment together. And then some. Oh! I remember our first anniversary! We made a snorffing pot together. "

The Durian held up the pot and demonstrated. Mary backed away from the counter and even Barbara gagged at the glowing liquid that poured out of Stewart's nose and onto thee counter.

"What happened? I thought you said Gorbons mate for life or...devour their ex," Walt raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't ignore my four hearts' true feelings," Stewart turned away and leaned against the stove," I I wasn't ready to settle down. I had no choice but to break it off...gently. I...I told her I was going out for a cup of jorb."

"And you never went back?!" Barbara gasped, "No wonder she's mad! But, she problebly just want's closure."

Stewart deflated even more, "I hadn't thought of that. But I still don't want to go alone."

"Vervatos will tag along, but just for the opportunity to be with Nancy once more," He danced out of the room."

"Ugh! Dating. While you all mash your faces together I'm going to break the laws of physics."

Toby jumped off his stool once more, "Um...I...I got something I wanted to talk to you about, Krel! I'll come with you. Coming, Eli?" 

"Does this have anything to do with what you boys were up all night laughing about?" Lenora called.

The three boys went deeper into the space ship.

"What do you say, Love?" Walt turned to his wife, "It's been a while since we went on a date."

"I don't know, Walt-"

"You should, Mum. I could watch Wally and Xena for the night. Maybe have Claire and Enrique over so the babies could play together."

"Oh...Alright. It does sound like a wonderful idea," Barbara kissed her husband. 

"I don't know how much dancing I'll be able to do but we'll tag along," Lenora added.

"Oh! I'll call Steve and see if he want's to come! He's been wanting to go on a human date," Aja pulled out her phone and headed down the hall."

"I have two left feet," Seamus warned his girlfriend.

"I know. But it sounds like fun," Mary reasoned, "Come on. Please? Bite?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't go. Just that I'm not very good," Seamus laughed.

LLB

Toby, Eli, and Krel were the last ones to leave mother. They needed to pick up some last-minute supplies for their student film before they could get started. So Stewart had told them to leave the cash on the counter and give them the keys to his shop.

"You're being really quiet, TB," Eli noted as they searched the shop for what they needed, "Like, you're not even signing."

Toby jumped, "Oh! Um. I was just thinking."

"What about?" Krel grabbed some film tape off a high shelf, "Is it about this movie thing?"

"Yes! That's exactly it! I just want to make sure everything goes right."

"Bushigal."

"Don't let Mama or Papa hear you saying that."

"Yeah, Yeah. But seriously, what's bugging you?" Eli pulled his brother out of hearing and sight range of Krel.

"You...you have to promise not to tell anyone," Toby warned, "Not Steve, or Mary, or Jimbo, and definitely not Mama or Papa."

"Jees! Alright, I promise!"

"I'm worried about what's going to happen now that Poppa Vex is here. That....that there's going to be pressure to chose between my two families. I'm worried that Papa will want me to go too Acoridian 5. And...Aja and Krel offering to make me a duke just made that worse."

Eli doubled over with the force of his laughter.

"Toby, no offense," He managed to choke out, "But that is the STUPIDEST thing you have ever said. Papa would rather die than ask you to go away."

"Not if he thought it's what I wanted. He would putt his life on the line if he thought it would help any of us. I've seen him do it before."

"Then just tell him and Poppa Vex the truth? Talk to them about what's bugging you?"

"Eli," Toby steepled his fingers and looked his brother dead in the eye, "If you decided that you wanted to find Tanta Maranda and bring her back to Arcadia to reunite her with Mama, how would you even begin to explain that to Mama?"

Eli thought for a moment, then he nodded, "Alright, I get it. But still. You should talk to someone about this. Orr make your intentions clear to both families or something."

"If I knew how to do that, would we be having this conversation right now?" 

Eli shrugged, "Just think about it. I just think it would be a good idea to talk to someone about this."

"I'll think about it," Toby promised, "For now, let's get the goods, got home, and start filming.''

"I've got the film," Krel popped around the corner, "But why are you using such antiquated technology? Even on Earth this technology is old!"

"That's what I said!"

Toby sighed.

LLB

Otto smiled up at Lenora as he set up his keyboard and she set up her bongo drums. She gave the drums a light tap. Having decided not to participate in the dancing, the couple had decided to play the music for the dance lesson instead.

"How marvelous!" 

The rest of the group was making their way up the hill, the sun setting behind the far mountains. Vex was carrying and nuzzling Nancy, happy to be together once more. Aja and Steve were behind them whispering...and not exactly in a good way. Stewart seamed nervous as he and Gwen approached, Gwen gushing about what a great idea this date was. Walt and Barbara were already dancing, Walt singing 'I go to Extremes'. Seamus and Mary walked with her head on his shoulder, giggling at her aunt and uncle.

Otto chuckled and shook his head. Chuckles devolved into laughter as the dance lesson began and everyone began stumbling around. Somehow, Steve had ended up with Vex, Aja danced with Stewart, Seamus ended up with Walt, Barbara had gotten expelled from the dance entirely due to lack of dance partner, and Mary was struggling to dance with Gwen.

"Now, let's spice things up," Nancy declared, "Switch partners."

Otto winced as Gwen tossed Mary at Seamus and turned to Aja for Stewart. He was glad that the mermaid and werewolf were more durable than a normal human. Had Gwen throw Steve like that, he probably would have broken something. 

Playing one handed, Otto pulled out a handkerchief and covered his mouth and nose. Being outside was doing little to help his gifted sense of smell block out Stewart's natural oder. 

"Are you alright, Otto?" Lenora set down her drums and sat next to him.

"I'b fine," he pocketed the handkerchief, "I'm just a little, um, 'congested'. If you catch my meaning." 

"Is it getting to be too much for you? We can leave if that would help."

Otto chuckled and, noticing that no one was actually dancing anymore, stopped playing to pull his wife closer and into a kiss. They were interrupted by shouting.

"Look! We're having our first fight! Is this human enough for you?!" 

"Zat doesn't sound good..."

LLB

Walt and Barbara stealthily followed Gwen and Stewart into the forest. They could hear Aja and Steve arguing behind them but something told the that following the older couple was more important. They watched as Stewart dropped his human disguise and he and Gwen carved their initials into the tree. Barbara smiled up at her husband and took his hand. Walt smiled back and kissed her lips gently. They both remembered when they had sighted the tree. It had been their first official date back when Jim was still a baby.

Stewart's screams of terror interrupted them.

"To be continued!" Barbara whipped out her staff and rushed forward.

"Of course!" Walt transformed and followed her lead.

He decided to forgo using his armor for now, not wanting to kill Gwen. Only subdue her. He could just barely hear the footsteps of the rest of their party as the group approached. A blue blur zipped under the gorbon before Otto leapt up and clawed at Gwen's face, leaving deep gouges on her helmet. Roots shot out from the ground around Gwen and wrapped themselves here wrists. She dropped Stewart. Lenora knelt between two trees, hands on the ground, hair and eyes glowing gold. Aja and Vex sprinted in, Steve and Nancy right behind them.

Gwen snapped the roots like they were as thin as thread, throwing the fairy controlling them back. 

"Lenora!" Otto dropped to his knees beside her, Barbara right behind him.

Walt held up his amulet and transformed, letting the Daylight armor encase him midair. Gwen threw Aja out of the way and tossed Stewart into the air like a ragdoll.

"I'm to young to die!"

"DJ Kleb is hear to party!"

Krel swooped in out of nowhere, Toby and Eli toppling in behind him. Their arrival stopped Gwen for only a moment before she caught Stewart in her mouth. A giant grey wolf crashed threw the trees, Mary riding it astride.

"Sorry we're late! I need ammo!" Mary launched a water bottle at Gwen and used her powers to make it explode.

The Gorbon staggered with the force of a small dwark stone. She spit Stewart out in surprise.

"That was awesome!" Mary panted.

"I know, right!" Krel cheered.

"Get out of the shot, Fishlegs."

Mary rolled her eyes and slipped off Seamus' back, letting him transform into his half-wolf form.

"Mama!" She gasped, catching sight of her parents.

"What?" Toby and Eli turned, "Mama!"

The three teens ran to their parents and aunt.

"I'm fine," Lenora chuckled, "Just bruised my bum a bit. Go help Stewart."(1)

The teens turned back to see Stewart holding up the snorfing pot he and Gwen had made.

"Remember when wee made it?" He asked.

"How could I forget," Gwen chuckled, eyes misting over, "You kept getting clay on your nose."

"Ha. I-Yeah. I did, didn't I?"

They began to laugh.

"I don't think he needs our help, Mama," Eli said, sitting on the grass.

Gwen sat down on her haunches and looked away from Stewart.

"Stewie, I have a confession to make. There is no Theodor of Terratoria. He was made up. I-I was sent by Marando. He want's to know the location of the Akoridian royals."

Caution thrown to the wind, everyone leapt forward with their weapons drawn. Gwen winced and shied away.

"Please! Let me explain!" She begged, "I don't want a part of that, anymore. When I first met you all, I began to wonder if I was on the right side. But looking at you, Stewart, made me only think about how much it hurt when you left me the way you did."

Stewart hung his head.

"But, tonight, dancing with all of you, talking about what we had, I realized that it was Marando who was wrong. Can..can any of you forgive me?"(2)

Walt, Otto, Barbara, and the Earth teens waited for the Akoridians' cue. Slowly, cautiously, Aja and Krel lowered their serators.

"As long as you don't go telling Marando where we are," Krel warned.

"I think we can forgive you," Aja nodded.

Gwen smiled and turned back to Stewart, "So, Snuggle Bug, do you want to try giving love another try?"

Stewart smiled, "I'd like that. How about we go get a bite?"

Gwen chuckled sheepishly, "Dinner sounds nice."

"I know just the place," Aja took Steve's hand..

LLB

Duxie had never had so many people come in at once before. And he didn't recognize the tall, strong woman with Stewart from the electronic store. (3)He could only hope this meant he would get a good tip. 

Everyone sat down, each couple sat at different table. Toby, Eli, and Krel sat together and talked about their movie. All off the were to busy with each other to notice the young woman watching them from a nearby rooftop, her ebony hair dancing in the night breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Unnecessary Scaarbach Moment!:D ...I think I may have a problem...
> 
> 2) I was watching the episode and decided Gwen would make an EPIC addition to this insane family. If only she wasn't evil. One think led to another and... I think her and Nomura are going to be good friends.
> 
> 3) They are trying to keep extraterrestrials hidden after all. So, Gwen needed a human disguise.


	8. Arcadia's Armageddon

Morgana was the one to open the door when Krel arrived. He had Luug with him as Toby and Eli had requested the dog's presence for that evening's filming.

"Toby and Eli will be down in just a moment," Morgana explained, "They're just grabbing a few last minute things and talking to their parents before we go. Go ahead and make yourself at home while we wait."

Krel nodded and sat, awkwardly on the sofa. Luug on the other hand, burbled and began snuffling around Morgana's feet. The enchantress knelt down and gave the Akoridian dog the scratchies he desired. 

"Oh! Arn't you lovely! Yes you are! My Angor would just adore you!"

Luug burbled some more and farted. Morgana laughed.

"How can anger adore something? It is an emotion."

Morgana looked up at the boy on the sofa. It had been a long time since she had seen someone look so genuinely curious.

"Angor not anger. He's my...partner. He's a troll and he absolutely loves every animal he comes across."

"Oh."

Morgana chuckled, "Actually, I think you and he would get along well. I'll have to introduce you two some time." 

At that moment, Eli came thundering down the stairs. He had a bag of props in one hand and the camera bag in the other.

"Toby said he'll meet us there. He wants to talk to Papa about something really quick."

"Alright then," Morgana stood, Luug still in her arms, "You ready to go Krel?"

Krel got up and shifted into his Akoridian form, "DJ Kleb is here to party!"

Morgana chuckled and followed the two boys. Eli and Krel whooped and shouted, holding hands as they ran down the road.

LLB

Otto closed the door and sat on Toby's bed next to his son.

"VVhat's wrong, Barchen? You've been acting so strange lately."

Toby refused to look at him. Otto watched his son struggle to speak for only a moment longer.

"You know you don't have to speak if you don't vvant to. I just vvant to know vvhat's bozering you. Are you getting bullied again?"

Toby shook his head, "I-It's-I...I don't know what words to use."

Otto chuckled and wrapped his arm around Toby's shoulders, "Zat's alright. Take your time."

Toby nodded and rest his head against Otto's shoulder. Otto kissed the top of his head and rubbed his arm.

"You know I love you no mater vvhat, right? Nozinng vvill ever change zat."

Toby nodded again.

"Is it about vvhat Eli told us before he came to live vviz us?"

Toby smiled and shook his head, "No. Not that. I would have already told you."

"Zat's true," Otto nodded and chuckled.

He wen't silent once again. Content to wait until Toby was ready to speak.

"Papa, I-"

His phone interrupted them. Toby pulled it out.

"It's Eli," he answered it, "What's going on?...What! Tell me you got that on camera!...Yes!...Oh. Yeah, we'll be on our way...He said that a meteor just crashed in the park! They're taking back to Krel's place."

"Alright. How about vve finish zis talk after vve figure out vvhat's going on. Hm? Zat vvill also give you time to figure out vvhat you vvant to say."

Toby smiled and nodded. Otto pulled him close and pressed one more kiss to his son's forehead.

"Now, you get Mama, I'll get Onkel VValt."

LLB

As soon as the Scaarbachs and the Stricklers entered Mother's control bay they were greeted by a satellite readout and several distressed Akoridians.

"Um...That red thingy is moving towards the green thingy," Toby broke into the conversation, "I-Is the green thingy us!?"

"An asteroid the size of Arcadia is set to make landfall in Arcadia i approximately 24 horvaths," Mother filled it the new comers.

"But that would destroy all of Arcadia!" Jim exclaimed.

"Along with the entire western seaboard," Zadra added.

"Don't worrie," Walt put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm sure that, between all of us, we can figure this out," Barbara appeared on Jim's other side.

"Our V-Strykers routinely eliminated asteroids whenever they entered Akoridian air space," Zadra explained, "Mother, activate your deep-space laser technology."

"That was destroyed during our scape from Akoridian 5."

"Then activate your mid-space laser technology!" Krel insisted. 

"Destroyed when we crashed on Earth."

"How about your near-space laser tech?" Aja asked.

"That would be Luug..."

Everyone turned to look at the space dog just in time to see him fart.

"VVe're doomed."

"Can't you or Angor just 'port up there and destroy it?" Mary asked her grandmother.

"We could," Morgana agreed but we would need space suits or a spell. We both need the Earth's atmosphere to survive."

"Our space suits are not compatible with anyone other than an Akoridian," Vex explained before Mary could even ask.

"Yes, and leaves only one option," Aja declared, "Little Brother, you need to build a deep-space laser and you need to build it fast."

"Such a device would require technology that doesn't exist on this planet!"

"Communications systems have been compromised."

Sadly, the face of Colonel Kubritz appeared on the screen. Morgana instinctively put herself between her children and the computer. Otto snarled and Walt's eyes flashed gold for a moment.

"Mother! End transmission!" Vex barked.

"No! Don't! Please!" Kubritz begged, "We need your help."

"Why should we help you?" Mary demanded, "After what you did to our friends!"

"Because, I wouldn't be calling if I didn't think you were our best, last, and, I fear, only hope."

The room went dead silent for a moment. 

Krel narrowed his eyes, "We will meet you in the Arcadia Canal to discuss our terms. If we can not reach an agreement then we will go our separate ways."

In a flash, Mother cut the transmission before Kubritz could say anything else. 

"Prince Krel! How could you say something like that!?" Zadra demanded.

"Aria 49B may have the technology I would need to build the laser."

"But, this could also be an elaborate trap to catch you all again," Barbara reasoned.

"Would that be a wise move, though?" Morgana added, "She and all of Aria 49B are all in danger because of that asteroid, too."

"That's true, but perhaps she intends to try and keep everyone there once the asteroid is destroyed?" Walt broke in.

"What if we can make her agree to clear out anyone not needed to keep the base running?" Aja asked, "That way we'll know we can all get out safely."

"That's a good one!" Krel agreed.

"But how would we get her to agree to that?" Zadra putt her hands on her hip.

"We'll tell her that I want to use only my own team and to clear out anyone that would get in my way," Krel grinned.

LLB

As the Akoridians and the Trollhunters made their way to the canal, Morgana called Angor and Walt and Barbara pulled Jim to the side.

"Young Atlas, we need you to do something very important for u."

Jim fixed his parents with a concerned look, "What?"

"We want you to take Wally and Xena down to Trollmarket. We already called Uncle Blinky and Uncle Arrrgh and they said that they can stay with them for now."

"What!? Why?!"

"It's actually one part, Trollmarket's magic will keep it safe from the asteroid," Walt explained.

"And one part, I don't want to take the babies to Aria 49B," Barbara added, "I'll be able to shadow everyone with us to safety if the asteroid hits. But I just don't Wally and Xena somewhere so dangerous."

Jim nodded his understanding, "Alright, and I'll see if Claire can come, too. She's been practicing with the old shadow staff and should be able to help get people to safety."

Barbara smiled and hugged her son one last time before he took his little siblings and flew off. Walt wrapped one arm around Barbara's shoulders. 

He turned out well, didn't he," Walt looked down at his wife.

"Yeah. Now we have to try and repeat that..."

Walt nodded, "I think we can do it."

LLB 

Otto glared down into the canal as they watched the Colonel drive up, "Remind me vvhy vve are trusting her?"

"Because, like it or not, she has the materials we need to build the laser," Zadra groused, clearly just as upset about the situation as he was.

"We could just find a spell that would allow Morgana and I to breath in space," Angor crossed his arms.

The tall, Cambodian troll was wearing a glamour mask and currently looked like a tall Cambodian man in a dark green button down and brown slacks. They didn't want Kubritz knowing about trolls or any of the other supernatural beings in Arcadia. They weren't exactly pleased that she had found out magic when she did. But, Angor had insisted on coming along.

"It would take to long to find, Angor," Morgana put her stone hand on his tan arm.

A portal opened next to them and Claire and Jim stepped threw.

"Uncle Blinky had Seamus take the twins to his room," Jim said. (1)

"And Vendle took Enrique," Claire added, "I left a note for Mom and Dad."

"Not a step closer!" Aja's shout stopped Angor from asking why Claire's parent's weren't home this late at night, "Our team won't hesitate to turn you into flexol."

"Oh! She said flexol!" Toby cheered.

Suddenly, they were completely surrounded by solders from Aria 49B. Angor growled and shoved Claire behind him and Morgana. Walt and Barbara stepped up on either side of Jim. Lenora took Otto's hand and whispered into his ear as the Polymorph snarled and pushed his children behind him.

The teens barely dared to move for a moment before peaking out to watch the going ons in the canal below. Zadra dropped back and whispered something to Toby and Eli. The boys grinned and Toby pulled out his phone and sent out a text.

*Ping!* 

"Hey! DJ Kleb!"

Krel turned and pulled out his phone, "And, finally, my team will require sixteen- no, sixty-SIXTY!? Cases of Nougat Nummies!?"

"Brain food! You'll thank us later!" Toby shouted down.

Otto rolled his eyes even as Lenora chuckled and Zadra gave the boys a thumbs up. Before long, Aja was sealing the deal with a pinky promise and everyone was getting ready to head to Aria 49B. 

"I shall return to Mother while you all go to the base," Zadra declared, "If you all take to long to contact me, I will be coming to get you all."

Vex nodded his agreement before they all climbed into the truck. It was a very tense ride with two very anxious changlings and one very irate disguised troll. Aja and Vex both took the time to make a few phone calls and Claire had to take a few minutes to reply to her parents's texts. Morgana, Angor, and Barbara ended up having to intervein.

The Earth teens were beyond ecstatic to have access to the secret base and it's recourses. None more so then Toby and Eli. Lenora almost confiscated their camera. Almost.

LLB

"We have a rocket standing by. 'Roger that. Engage boosters." Leutnant McDay was describing his plan to Krel and his team.(2)

Walt and Otto didn't even try to hide their laughter. Barbara and Lenora were both chuckling quietly onto their hands. 

"Didn't the dad in that movie die?" Mary whispered solemnly to Claire.

Claire nodded, "Sacrificing himself to save the boyfriend."

"What on earth are you all talking about?" Morgana asked, Angor looking just as perplexed.

"We'll have to show you all Armageddon some time."

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Krel demanded, "You are embarrassing your entire species."

Everyone took that as their que to start taking Krel's lead. All unnecessary personnel were evacuated from the base to make room for Krel and his team. It didn't take long for everyone to settle in once Krel started giving orders.

Toby and Eli set up their filming station and Krel played his music. Every once and a while, Lenora would sit with them. Krel waisted no time ordering around the soldiers from the base. Even Angor had to laugh as Krel criticized their work.

"I like this new friend of yours!" He told the Young Trollhunters.

He ended up laughing even harder when Toby accidentaly Rule #3ed one of the soldiers. That earned him a glare from his partner and prentice.

McDay shot a confused look at the laughing 'man' before turning to Krel, "How's it going here, solder?"

"I'm working as fast as I can! Gees! Your worse then Frau Scaarbach!"

"Hey!" Lenora looked up from what she was working on with Jim.

"Sorry, Frau Scaarbach!" Krel shot Toby and Eli a pleading look.

All he got in reply was a thumbs up from Toby and a grin from Eli.

Nine hours and a couple dozen Nougat Nummies later, the deep-space laser was finished. Walt, Barbara, and Angor went to the control room with Aja, Kubritz, and McDay. Otto, Lenora, and Morgana went to the rufe with the teens and Vex. Krel waited for Aja's command to fire the laser.

"The asteroid is within range! Fire when ready, Little Brother!"

Krel slammed down the button on the laptop. The bright green laser shot into the sky and well out of sight. Morgana put one arm around each Jim and Claire, holding them both close. Toby didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his father and Otto wrapped his other arm around Lenora who, in turn, wrapped one arm around Eli. Mary settled herself between her parents' legs.

"Glorious," Vex breathed at the sight.

Without warning, the laser began to spark and pop. 

"Gaylen's Core!" Vex shouted.

"What's going on!" Eli shielded his eyes.

"Turn it off!" Morgana ordered.

"I can't!" Krel almost screamed, "It's not responding!"

With no further warning, the laser went out completely, taking all the power of the base with it. In the next several minutes, everyone was left to catch their breath and wait for the generators to kick on. The news that awaited them was not promising.

"The laser successfully detonated the asteroid into pieces," Kubritz confirmed.

"That's good, right?" Claire said.

"Two big pieces," Angor added, "Now both seaboards are doomed!"

Otto and Lenora tightened their grips o their children.

"Anybody want to check flights to Michigan?" Toby squeaked.

"I always wanted to swim in one of the Great Lakes," Mary added.

"I can 'port us," Claire offered.

"Calm down," Morgana stroked her hair gently, "You can't go that far yet, anyway. But, maybe, you should take Jim and the other's to Trollmarket. And get your parents as well."

Claire turned a defiant look up at Morgana, "I'm not going anywhere. Not yet."

"We're totally going to die!" Eli lamented.

Toby had gone completely silent. He held Otto's hand fiercely and his eyes were darting back and forth between his parents and grandfather.

"We need solutions, people!" Kubritz ordered.

"Solutions! The laser needs to be powered by a steady stream of electro thermal energy," Krel pulled out another Nougat Nummy and began to wolf it down, "So, Unless you have a four hundred megaton Neutron bomb lying around-"

"Wait!" Aja snatched her brother's stress food out of his hand, "A bomb isn't the only source of electrothermal energy. Your have another. In your custody."

Morgana and Angor turned to look at where Aja was pointing.

"A living being?" Morgana gasped, "You want to use living being to power the laser?"

"It wont kill him," Aja insisted as she began to head down to the containment chamber, "But it won't be easy to convince him to help us. Not after what our parents did."

"What your parents did?" Angor questioned.

Aja Juan shook her head in shame.

LLB

Claire sat on a crate, eyes glued to her phone. The news broadcast displayed her mother, informing the town of their eminent doom. The rest of the teens and parents huddled around her to watch. 

Lenora's phone rang. She risked a look at it and, seeing that it was Karl, answered it. She was intent on comforting her friend. But, Karl spoke first.

"Lenora, I know this isn't the best time but, if this is truly the end, I need to tell you this. You are the closest thing I have ever had to a little sister. And, I need to tell you how much I love you and your family."(3)

She was soon crying. This did little to comfort the terrified teens. Vervatos was off to the side, talking to Nancy on the phone. Toby opened and closed his mouth a couple times, struggling to speak. Then, without warning, he broke free from his parents and flung his arms around Vex's waist in a tight, fierce hug. He held on for only a minute before running back over to cling to Otto but he hoped it was enough to make his point clear.

Down in Trollmarket, Wally and Xena were playing and giggling with Cordelia on Seamus's bed, none the wiser to the chaos raging outside or the teen sobbing in the next room. Blinky and Arrrgh held Seamus as he cried and shamelessly told them he was scared.

LLB

Morgana and Angor watched, slack jawed as Aja attempted to reason with Tronos. They longed to step foreword and speak to the electrothermal being, to tell him they understood his position and what he was going threw. But the stood quietly and let Aja do what was needed. This was her place, not theirs. But, they were determine to speak with him and they took their chance on their way to the rufe.

"Tronos," Morgana spoke first, "Did Aja say that your planet had been destroyed?"

"Why does that affect you?" He hissed.

"My home is gone, too. And it is unlikely that it will ever come back."

"And, we both understand what it is like to have someone back out of a deal. To be trapped in a situation with no way to escape," Angor put his oddly human hand on her shoulder.

"We just wanted to offer you somewhere to go when all it's is done," Morgana looked up at him, "Our keep isn't very big but, if you'd like, you can stay with us when all this is done and you are free nice more."

Tronos didn't grace her with a reply. But that might have been because they had reached the laser.

"Tronos! Divert all your energy to powering the laser!" Krel ordered, "Vervatos, prepare to split the beam."

Walt and Barbara sandwiched Jim between them, shielding him from the heat of the energy with their own bodies. Toby, Eli, and Mary huddled together, Lenora hunched over them, Otto curled over all four of them. Claire stood, terrified , watching the asteroid rocket towards her home. Morgana and Angor leapt forward and turned her away from the sight. Morgana pulled her tightly against her ches and Angor pulled them both to his. Without realizing it the three had sunk to their knees. 

It was only a few minutes before the heat faded and everyone risked a look. The laser was turned off, the asteroid was destroyed. The resulting cheers were defining. Otto kissed Lenora as Walt kissed Barbara. Jim swept Claire up and spun her around like a princess as Angor tossed Morgana over his head with more strength an any normal man would possess. The Scaarbach children were practically falling over each other in their eagerness to hug each other and their parents.

"Papa? I think I'm ready to talk now," Toby managed to squeak out as Otto captured all three teens in a bone crushing hug.

Otto laughed, "Zen vve vvill talk as soon as we get home, Bärchen."

Tronos escaped and, soon enough, everyone was making their way to the exit gate.

"I now this may sound counterintuitive but we offer a pretty swell internship program here," McDay offered, "Unpayed."

Walt chuckled and Angor rolled his eyes. Their good moods were interrupted by Colonel Kubritz.

"It's been such a pleasure having you here, we couldn't bare for you to leave just yet."

McDay turned, just as surprised as the Trollhunters and the Akoridians, "I thought we had a deal with them...Colonel..."

"It wasn't a deal," She laughed, "It was a trap!"

Krel rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Please! I saw it coming a light-kelton away. Eli! DJ Kleb is here to party!"

With the touch of one finger, the laser blew to smithereens. In a flash, Tronos stood towering over the colonel.

"You betrayed me. You betray them. A deal must mean something very different on this planet!"

As he began fighting and atacking the soldiers around him, Morgana and Angor exchanged an exited look. They leapt forward and formed a portal around Tronos. In a flash of black, all three of them were gone.

Distracted by the sudden departure of the trio, everyone else was nocked off balance by the blast of Vex's serator. Steve rocketed threw the hole in the gate, followed by Stewart, Gwen, and Zadra in the taco truck.

"Let's role!" Stewart shouted.

"Wee wont all fit!" Barabara pointed out.

"I know! That's why we brought backup!" Gwen was practically bouncing in her seat as a familiar, white truck whisked in. Karl leaned out the driver's window.

"Come vvith me if you vvant to live!"(4)

Toby, Eli, and Jim were absolutely loosing their minds as they climbed in the back of Susana. Otto helped Lenora into the passenger seat before joining the kids in the back. Everyone else crammed into the back of the taco truck. All but Aja and Steve, who followed on his Vespa. Inn moments, the angry shouts of Colonel Kubritz had faded to nothing and everyone was safe once more.

LLB

Toby, Eli, and Jim were going over the footage from Aria 49B in Toby and Eli's bedroom.

"Living in Arcadia sure saves on our special affects budget," Toby noted.

"Can I be a villain or something in the next movie?" Jim asked.

At the same time, Eli asked, "Do you think we'll have to rent tuxes for the premier?"

Toby wasn't paying either of them any attention, "Oh! What's that?"

"Um..." His brother and cousin exchanged a look.

"That!" Toby pointed to a small figure on the screen.

"Is that...A spaceship?" Jim muttered, leaning closer to the computer.

All three boys gasped and leaned back, "Marando!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Because they didn't know any of the familiars exact birthdays, they just gave them all the day they came out of the cradle stone. Wally and Xena came out on the same day so they just call them the twins.
> 
> 2) Lutenant McDay was the only other name I could find for anyone at Aria 49B other than Kubritz.
> 
> 3) There was a 0% chance I was lettting something as beautiful as Karl and Lenora interacting go to waist.
> 
> 4) They really skipped out on a golden opportunity with this one in the show. I couldn't resist.


	9. Joy Interupted

Mary rolled down into the canal, pulling out the horngazel as she rolled under the bridge. She was on her way down to meet Seamus and spend the day out and about in Arcadia together. Before she could even touch the crystal to the wall, Seamus beat her to it and ran out as a wolf.

Mary was nocked off balance and toppled over. Her bike clattered to the ground. Her face collided with thick, grey fur as Seamus caught her.

"Sorry," He mumbled, ears folding back before he shifted into his human form, "I didn't know you were here yet."

"It's alright," Mary picked up her bike and parked it inside the portal," Just be more careful next time. So, where are we going first?"

"Mind if we go to the resale shop real quick? Then, how about lunch?"

"Sounds good to me. Looking for anything specific?"

"Um..." Seamus avoided her eyes and his ears burned bright red.

"Oh! What!? What!? Is it something for Cordi?" Mary teased him, taking his hand as they climbed out of the canal.

Seamus rolled his eyes and sighed, "I want to see if they have any tap shoes in my size."

Mary straitened up and smiled, "So you are going to take Papa up on his offer."

"I won't say that yet. But I do want to give it a try."

"I think you'll enjoy it. And, if you get good enough at it, you can be one of the dancing rats in Shrek next year."

"Don't get your hopes up," Seamus chuckled.

"I know. I'm just teasing. But I am glad you're trying something new. I really think you'll enjoy it." 

"Thanks. I hope your right."

They went to the local resale shop where they didn't find the tap shoes for Seamus. But, they did find a dress for Cordi, pants for Erik, several toys for Enrique, Wally, and Xena, some books for Blinky, and a few DVDs for themselves.

"I think that was a pretty successful trip," Mary declared as they sat outside the dinner, setting down her bags.

"Mary, none of this is what we went in for," Seamus leaned on the table.

"No...But we did manage to spoil all the babies."

"I'll give you that one."

"So, what was it. You wanted to talk about?"

Seamus's smile faded and he ducked his head, "I wanted to ask your opinion on something."

Mary sobered up and put down here menu, "My opinion? Why?"

"I-It's about my d-um...him. I love Mom but..."Seamus licked his lips, "What would you say if I told you I wanted to change my name?"

"That's up to you," Mary took his hand, "It's your name. If you don't mind me asking, what do you want to change it to?"

"Do-What do you think Blinky and Arrrgh would say if I asked to become a Giladrigal?"

Mary resisted the urge to squeal. Instead, she launched herself over the table and hugged him around the neck.

"I think they would love that idea. But why? I thought you wanted to keep your mother's name."

"After what he did, what he nearly made me do, I don't want anything to do with him anymore. I nearly lost all of you because he tricked me. If Angor hadn't found me, I probably would have. I love Mom and I'll always remember her but...I don't think I can be a Johnson anymore."

Mary smiled sympathetically, "Maybe we can talk to Onkel Walt and make it a full adoption if you want. But, for now..."

She leaned forward for a little kiss. Seamus leaned in to meet her.

*Pft!!*

In a pug of purple glass, Luug was on the table between them.

"Ga!"

"Blug! Luug?! What the heck? How the heck?!"

Marry whipped out her phone just as the purple space dog vanished again.

"Aja! Since when can Luug teleport? He totally just crashed mine and Seamus' date! What?! Alright, we'll help you."

"What's going on?" Seamus was on his feet already.

"Aja and Kerl's dog swallowed a worm hole machine and now, every time he farts, he 'ports to another part of town. She needs to catch him before the whole town panics."

"Then let's drop off the bags with your bike and help her find him."

Mary grinned and, taking her share of bags, the two ran off.

LLB

Walt leaned back and nodded, "Alright, that's a spaceship."

"Und, judging by footage from Mother's database, an Akoridian ship."

"If it's Akoridian then that means more Omens might be headed to Arcadia!" Toby pointed out.

"Or worse! Morando himself is on Earth!"

Thee bedroom went silent as everyone stared at Jim.

"How did you come to that conclusion, Young Atlas?"

"A-A bounty hunter wouldn't have come if the asteroid was going to destroy everything. And he knows we can destroy the Omens with ease."

"Krel was wondering how the asteroid got all the way here," Eli leapt to his feet, "What if Morando sent it to distract us all while he landed on Earth?"

"Zat vvould imply he vvas looking for somezing ozer zen Aja und Krel. But...VVhat?

"Well, whatever the reason, we need to take this discovery to them. We can take my car."

"Toby, do you vvant to finish our conversation before we go?"

"Oh. Yeah. I kinda forgot about that after this discovery," Toby crossed his arms and followed Otto into the living room.

They sat on the sofa side by side.

"Alright. VVht's zis all about?"

"You know I love you. Right?" Toby waisted no time getting to the point, "And Mama, and Mary, and Eli, and Baby Schwester! You know that right?"

Otto tilted his head and looked concernedly at his son, "Of course, Bärchen. VVhat brought zis on?"

"A-And you know I love Nana and Popa Vex too."

Otto chuckled and nodded, "Yes, Bärchen. I know zat, too."

"I just...I...I don't want to go to Akoridian 5."

Otto furrowed his brows and put a hand on his shoulder, "Toby, did somezing happen?"

"Nothing. I...I would like to visit. Like you visit Germany and Mary wants to visit Japan. But...I just don't want to stay. Not for a while, anyway."

Otto smiled. He curled one finger under Toby's chin and looked him in the eye.

"Toby. VVe vvould never send you away like zat. If you vvanted to go to Akoridian 5, vve vvvould't stop you. VVe vvould vvant you to finish high school first. VVe love you. And even if it's going avvay to college or up to Akoridian 5, vve vvill alvvays suport you."

Toby smiled and leaned forward to hug his father.

*Pft!!*

In a puff of purple gas Luug was sitting on the coffee table.

"WAS DA-"

Otto covered his mouth and nose with a handkerchief and began retching. 

"How did he get here!" Toby dived for the space dog.

"What happened?!" Walt asked as he, Jim and Eli, and Lenora rushed into the room.

Lenora knelt by Otto's side and covered her own nose, "Ugh! How did Luug get here?"

"I don't know!" Toby shouted, "He just poofed up!"

"Mary just called," Eli interrupted, "Apparently, Luug swallowed Krel's worm hole machine and now he can teleport."

"Ah. Zzat''s vvhat happened," Otto wheezed.

Luug vanished in another fart.

"Maybe we should help catch Luug and then go to Mother," Jim suggested, fanning the purple haze out of his eyes.

"I believe I'm with Jim on this one," Walt coughed.

"Go on ahead," Otto didn't get up from the floor, handkerchief still over his face, eyes streaming, "I'll be zere as soon as zis vvares off."(1)

"That looks to be for thee best," Walt squeezed his brother's shoulder, "I'll take Lenora and the twins in the car and call Barbara. She was at the market.""

Otto nodded and wheezed once more.

"We'll go on foot and try to find him," Eli declared.

"And I'll call Claire and tell her to meet us," Jim agreed.

Without another moment of hesitation, everyone ran out the door, leaving Otto to finish recovering.

LLB

Gwen leaned out the window to look up at the top of the taco truck.

"Stewey, there's something on the top of the truck."

"Yes, I know, Darling."

"Should we do something about it?"

"No. It's just Luug. Aja and Krel will take care of it soon enough."

"Maybe we should call them? Just to give them an update on him."

"That's probably a good idea. You'll have to do it, though. I'm driving."

LLB

Jim was sprinting as fast as he could towards the café. Mary and Seamus were checking the school, Toby and Eli were running between the museum and the drive in, and he was supposed to meet Claire to check between the library and the magic shop in two minutes.

With a mighty snack, he crashed headlong into someone on the sidewalk. It was a young woman, not much older than he was. Her loose black curls were held back in a ponytail and she had on dark sunglasses against the light of the setting sun.

"I'm so sorry, miss!" Embarrassment brought out his British accent. 

"It's alright," She had a British accent of her own, "Where are took off to in such a hurry?"

Jim helped her to her feet as he explained, "My friend lost her dog and we really need to find him."

"Well, what does he look like? If I see him, I'll let you know."

"Really! Great! He...um...he's...wearing aaa costume! A purple monster costume! My cousin is making a movie and the dog is in it."

"Alright. If I see him I-"

"Jim!" Claire shouted, "Gwen just called Aja! Luug was last seen on Meadowlark!"

"Sorry. Thanks again!" Jim shouted over his shoulder as he ran after his girlfriend.

"Don't mention it!" The woman shouted back before lowering her sunglasses to watch the teens run off with clouded, blue eyes, "Don't mention it."(2)

LLB

After being taken to Trollmarket by Morgana and Angor, Tronos was most often found in his nest in the corner of their lab. Morgana and Angor had told him he was free to explore Trollmarket to his hearts' content. That no one would bother him if he wanted to have a drink down at Gluug's or just loiter about. He simply preferred the quiet company in the lab.

From time to time one of their apprentices, Barbara Strickler and Claire Nuñes he learned, would come in and assist with spells and potions. Tronos would tolerate their little ones clambering over his claws an playing with his tail for a while before giving them a tiny zap to let them know he was done. That had earned him a few scolding but it wouldn't stop him. Amazingly, none of the babies appeared frightened of him. Even when he growled and filled his mouth with electrothermal energy.

Today, however, it was just thee three of them in the lab. Morgana and Angor were working on their potion for the Heartstone and Tronos was content to watch from his nest in the corner of the room. He munched on a bunch of batteries they had given him.

Morgana dragged her hand over Angor's waist as she walked behind him to grab another journal. Angor put a hand on Morgana's shoulder as he leaned over her to reach another ingredient. Tronos licked at an old car battery whole he watched. 

The enchantress and troll were whispering so quietly even Tronos could barely hear them. From time to time, Angor would lean down closer to Morgana to talk. They would exchange items and compare results. Tronos stopped his snack.

"Isss thisss sssome kind of mating ritual?"

Morgana nearly dropped her bowl in her cauldron and Angor snapped his writing utensil, "What!?"

"The touching and sssweet whissspering," Tronos clarified, "Isss it a mating ritual?"

"No!"

"Absolutely not!"

"That's just typical lab safety."

"It keeps accidents from happening and people from getting hurt."

"Arn't you a couple? You sssaid that you're 'partnersss'. You do everything together," Tronos resumed licking the battery.

"It's not-"

"We just-"

"We're just lab partners!"

"I have four kids and nine, almost ten, grandkids to worry about! I don't have time to have a relationship!"

"You took that werewolf boy in after that missscommunication lassst week," Tronos reminded them, "And you ssshared a nessst while he wasss here."

"That was out of necessity!" Angor slammed his hands on the table.

"Seamus had nowhere else to go!" Morgana hovered by Angor's shoulder.

The latest potion exploded in the cauldron. Both magical beings shouted and scrambled to save some of their work.

"Tronos, just go outside! Go to the Forge or Bagdwella's or something!"

"We don't know if this kind of magic will short you out!"

"Yesss, Mom," Tronos grinned, "Yesss, Dad."

*Pft!*

The royals' revolting pet stood between him and the door.

"Aroo?"

"Um..."

"What's keeping you, Tronos?" Morgana looked up from her work, "Oh! Angor, hon, I think this is your aria of expertise..."

Angor moved forward to the dog, "Hey boy...You live with the prince and princess, don't you? Come on. Let's get you home. The work here for today is over, anyway."

"I'm going to call and figure out how he got here," Morgana pulled out her phone.

*Pft!!*

Angor stumbled back out of a cloud of purple gas, "*Cough* How on *Cough* Earth?"

LLB

The Young Trollhunters raced into Mother after their parents. 

"OK, now that Luug's back, we have something really important," Toby shouted.

"They already know," Walt stood behind Aja and Krel.

Otto had a hand on Lenora's shoulder as she and Barbara sat on either side of the royal twins.

"What are we going to do?" Morgana looked at Angor. 

"Morando was looking for something," Aja said, "Something other then us. But we don't know what."

"Someone on Earth might," Mary thought out loud, "They would have to be really old though...Who... Oma's been in the Heartstone, Angor's been kinda dead...Who else is there...

"Popa Vendal! We need to ask Popa Vendal if he knows anything!" Eli said.

"W-Who is 'Popa Vendal'?" Krel asked, turning to hiss friends.

"The oldest person we know. If anyone on Earth knows what we're looking for, it'll be him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Hightened sense of smell is particularly bad for those around Luug and Stewart for any extended period of time.
> 
> 2) *Sigh* Ok. Story time. This character's arch was supposed to be a lot shorter because I started planning it before 3Below Season 2 dropped. I thought there would be a time gap between 3Below and Wizards for her story but... I was very wrong. But, it was to late to change the plans so...now her story is just going to look really drawn out...sorry... Her side quest will happen as soon as Wizards drops and I find an opportunity for it.


	10. Morando Vs. Magic

"We can't leave Mother," Zadra insisted, "If Morando attacks someone needs to be here to defend her."

"I will stay," Morgana stepped forward, "Magic shorts out most technology. And it absolutely shorts out the Omens."

Aja looked up, "But, Mama and Papa-"

"Will be safe with us," Mother insisted, hovering by the Prince and Princess, "You should go and speak with this 'Popa Vendal'. He may be able to help you."

"I shall remain here as well," Zadra knelt in front of her charges, "No harm shall fall to our family as long as I am still standing."

"As long as we are still standing," Vex put a hand on Zadra's shoulder, "Vervatos Vex shall remain remain here as well."

Aja and Krel smiled tearfully and hugged their generals, who stiffened for a moment before wrapping their arms tightly around them.

"I'll stay too," Barbara insisted, "Like Morgana said, Magic is our best wepon against the Omens. And I'm pretty sure Morando can't survive in the Shadow Realm."

Aja and Krel turned in surprise.

"VVe vvill stay, too," Otto and Eli stepped up on either side of Barbara.

"Trollmarket has plenty of protection," Eli said, "Mother needs all the help she can get."

The young royals wiped their eyes before hugging each of their friends.

"Young Claire and I will guard Trollmarket's entrance," Angor decided, one massive hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"I'll take the twins to Dwella's and send Bular up to help," Lenora took Wally and Xena from Walt.

"I'll stop by the library to tell Blinky and Arrrgh what's going on," Seamus pipped up.

"And I'll stop by Tanta Nono and Onkel Draal's on the way to let them know," Mary agreed, "That'll be all the Trollhunters."

"And leave Toby, Young Atlas, and Myself to escort Krel and Aja strait to Vendal," Walt smiled.

"And you're sure he'll be able to help us?" Krel asked.

"No," Jim admitted, "But he's our best chance."

The royal twins looked at each other without turning their heads.

"You should go soon if you don't want Morando to see you leave," Mother said.

"She's right," Barbara kissed Walt goodbye, "We'll 'port down as soon as Morando is dealt with."

Walt nodded and kissed her back, "See you then."

Several kisses and hugs later, Walt and Lenora led the teens down to the canal. Walt opened the portal while Claire and Angor took posts on either side. Seamus transformed into his wolf form and waited for Mary to climb on his back before darting down into the underground city he called home.

"Lively," Aja breathed as they descended down the crystal staircase. 

"Seamus can transform, too?" Krel gasped, "I thought only Polymorph Changlings could change into anything."

"Seamus is a bit different," Lenora explained, "He's what's called a werewolf and can transform into two forms other than his usual human form. Kind of like how Toby can turn Akoridian and Eli and I can turn Fairy."

The King-in-waiting nodded his understanding and darted forward to pull his wandering sister back to the path. Walt, Toby, and Jim held hands with the royals, knowing how easy it was to get lost or distracted in Trollmarket. Aja and Krel gawked up at the massive, orange crystal that was the slowly recovering Heartstone.

"Vendal!" Walt shouted as soon as they entered the wizened troll's keep, "We need you!"

"What is it, Trollhunter," Vendal hobbled out of his lab, "And why have you brought more strangers to our Heartstone when it is still so weak!?"

"This is Prince Krel and Princess Aja of Akoridian 5," Toby stepped forward, feeling it was his duty as Duke Heir to present the situation.

Vendal looked surprised for the first time since thee Young Trrollhunters had known him.

"Their family was overthrown by one called 'General Morando' who nearly killed the King and Queen. Now he is here, on Earth and in Arcadia, looking for something that was brought here long ago. Do you have any idea what it could be or where it is?"

Vendal continued to stare. Whether his shock was because of the presence of the Akoridian Royals or because none of his honorary grandchildren had ever spoken to him so formally, Toby didn't think he would ever know. Aja and Krel stepped up on either side of Toby and bowed respectfully.

"Please, Lord Vendal," Krel said, "If you can tell us any-"

"Gaylen's Core," Vendal gasped.

LLB

Barbara paced around the livingroom while the protective force field dropped around the house outside.

"Relax, Barbara," Morgan put a calming hand on her daughter-in-law's shoulder," We're all going to be fine. Here and in Trollmarket." 

Barbara nodded and sighed, turning to look out the window. There was a flash of blue to her left before Otto stepped up in his trollform and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"VVe're going to kick his ass and send him running," He promised, grinning maliciously, "Und VValt und ze kids vvill be fine. Just like ze rest of us."

Barbara smiled weakly. A second later, the heavy metallic footsteps of the Omens and the buzz of a V-Stryker filled the air. She licked her lips and followed Otto and Morgana outside. Eli stepped up to his father's side. The Polymorph put one arm protectively around the young fairy.

"Eli, if ze shield goes down, I vvant you to go to Krel's lab und open ze vvormhole," He whispered.

"But-"

"Use it to send ze King und Queen to Akoridian 5. You're the only vvone who knows how to activate it."

Eli stared up at Otto for a moment before nodding fiercely, "Ja, Papa!"

Otto smiled down at the short teen but jumped, startled, as the Omen's started bashing against the shield.

"No serator can penetrate that force field," Vex declared proudly.

Morando's V-Stryker began blasting the defense full force. Barbara and Morgana ducked and Otto pulled Eli closer.

"That's a little stronger then a serator," Morgana said, straightening up and running a hand threw her hair.

She looked over at the Omens then back up at the V-Stryker.

"We need to get rid of those things," Barbara flexed her fingers, blue magic curling around them.

"But if we miss the Omens and hit the shield it will short out and Mother will be exposed," Morgana warned.

"But if vve do nozing zen Morando und ze Omens vvill destroy it," Otto reasoned.

Eli's wings quivered with anticipation. Had his powers developed already, he would have been able to use the nearby plants to pull the Omens away from the force field. As it was, he could only stand and watch.

LLB

"Gaylen's Core is just a myth!" Krel insisted, "A story to frighten children!"

"No. It is very much real. When Morando's treachery was first discovered, your parents brought the core to us to keep it safe. As the prophecy foretold," Vendal explained as he led them all into the Hero's Forge.

"You say 'we'," Walt noted, "Who else knew? The Tribunal?"

"No. Only Kanjigar and myself knew it was back on Earth. And only Kanjigar knew where the protective chamber was."

"What protective chamber?" Draall asked.

He, Erik, Blinky, and Arrrgh were waiting in the forge with Mary and Seamus.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Jim filled them in, "Apparently an Akoridian legend."

"I am not convinced," Aja crossed her arms, "I would like to speak with this Can-In-Jars."

Silence filled the forge.

"My Father fell late last year," Draall explained, head bowed, "Now, only the Trollhunter can speak with him."

Aja and Krel exchanged a skeptical look. Walt took out the Amulet and made a split second decision. He stepped forward and the tiles lit up beneath his feet. The Soothscryer rose up out of the floor with a roar and a grinding of gears.

"What the Kleb is that thing!" Krel backed away, almost hiding behind his twin.

"A way to talk to Kanjigar. Hopefully. Put your hand in."

Both royals took a step back. Walt nodded.

"I know it looks terrifying but trust me, this should work. It worked for Arrrgh."

Aja and Krel looked over at the Kubera. Arrrgh nodded and waved the twins forward. With matching gulps of fear, they tried to stretch up into the wiring jaws. Walt smiled sympathetically and, wrapping one arm around each of them, flew up so they could reach. Both teen turned away from the Soothscryer and held out their hands. Suddenly, the jaws stopped spinning.

"Um...Did this happen for you, Arrrgh?"

"Nu-uh."

A glowing, blue orb whisked out and circled each person present, even Erik. It settled between Walt and Draal an developed into a familiar form.

"Great! It worked!"

"Yeah!"

"Um...You can put us down now, Mr. Strickler."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." (1)

Jim chuckled and stepped up beside Aja while Toby stepped beside Krel. The spirit smiled down at each of them.

"You must be Prince Krel and Princess Aja of Akoridian 5," he bowed, one hand over his heart, "I am Kanjigar the Courageous, the last Trollhunter. I never expected we would meet face to face. I take it you are here for Gaylen's Core?"

LLB

"Are you sure about this?" Barbara looked here brother-in-law dead in the eye, "If you get killed Lenora and the kids will fall apart!"

"Zen I vvon't die," Otto smiled, "Zis vvill vvork und I'll be fine."

Barbara gave him another skeptical look and nodded. She opened a portal in the ground. Otto took a deep breath and jumped in. There was a moment when the only sound was that of the Omens against the force field.

"Hey! Over here!" Krel leapt out of the nearby bushes, "I'm over here! Come and get me!"

Several of the Omens stopped and turned at the sound of the King-in-Waiting. Krel laughed and ran from the spot. The Omens followed. A portal opened between them and the force field. Barbara and Morgana leapt threw.

"There's plenty of them for the both of us," Morgana said, snapping her fingers, "May the best enchantress win!"

The two sorceresses began taking out the Omens left and right. Some would become engulfed on golden magic and short out. Others would simply drop into the shadow realm. In a flash of blue, Krel was gone and Otto stood, grinning up at the Omens.

"Hallo!"

He joined in the medley, sending Omens flying as he hammer threw them into the surrounding trees. The Polymorph Changling almost seemed to enjoy fighting the robots.

Suddenly, the shield blinked and went down. Morgana and Barbara turned, startled, and Otto stopped smiling. Eli was already inside. Vex marched forward.

"Enough of these games!" Morando declared as he stepped out of his V-Stryker, "Out of my way."

"You will never harm this family again!" Vex declared.

The battle that ensued was more of a frenzy. Otto, Barbara, and Morgana were to busy fighting the Omens to notice three of them sneaking into the house.

At the first sight of Aria 49B, Barbara and Morgana stopped their trucks dead in the street. One truck was engulfed in gold and the other lost it's engine threw a blue portal. The Colonel and Lutenant got out to get a better look at the fighting. They watched Barbara and Morgana fight back to back while Otto launched Omens into forest. They could just barely hear them exchanging advice and warnings.

"Colonel," McDay looked down at the woman, "I really think we've picked the wrong side in all this."

Kubritz didn't say anything as an Omen launched Barbara threw the front window of the house. Morgana was launched in after her.

Otto flipped over the Omen's shoulders and twisted off it's head. The wires sparked and zapped as he tossed it over his own shoulder. He dived threw the window and slid over to his sister-in-law and mother.

"Are you two alright?!"

"We're fine," Morgana sat Barbara up and slapped her face gently, "But I think Vex needs help."

"Vervatos Vex has this handled!" 

Morando pushed Vex to the ground with his foot and disarmed his serator.

"...He needs help."

LLB

"You really do have it?" Aja gasped.

"I do," Kanjigar reaffirmed, "What brings you here to claim it?"

"We...We can't claim it," Krel realized despairingly.

"If we...If we take it, Morando will be able to get it..." Aja agreed, "We need to know that it's safe. Somewhere that he will never find it."

"It is, I assure you. As long as Trollmarket and the Heartstone stand, the Core will be safe."

Aja and Krel exchanged a look. 

"We need to know where it is," Aja insisted.

"Of course," Kanjigar chuckled and gestured too the side, "It is safely in the chamber down there."

"Uncle Kanjigar...that's The Deep..."

"Yes it is."

"People are sent down there to die, Onkel Kanjigar."

"Yes they are."

Everybody stared at the spirit. Kanjigar smiled like nothing was wrong.

"Do you realize how messed up that is, Gramps?"

"Yes. But it keeps people away from the Core."

Aja and Krel looked at their friends then at Kanjigar.

"So...we need to keep Morando out of Trollmarket to keep him away from Gaylen's Core?" Krel repeated for clarification.

"But we can't put the citizens in danger!" Jim growled.

"We won't, Draal set Erik on thee ground, "We'll all defend Trollmarket once more."

Kanjigar smiled and put a ghostly hand on his son's shoulder, "I would assist you all if I could. I would stay longer if I could. But I have to go soon. I just want you to know how proud of you I am. I wish I had told you sooner."

"I already know, Father," Draal bowed his head but continued to look at the spirit, "Walt told me what you said."

Kanjigar smiled down at Erik, "And I'm glad I got to meet you, Erik. Even if it's only for this short time."

Erik stared up at his grandfather, speechless. He hadn't expected to be singled out. Kanjigar chuckled and scooped the whelp into one arm and hugged his son with the other.

"Fight well, my son," Kanjigar whispered, "And be careful. Remember, you have a family to care for now."

"I will, Father."

After only a moment more, the spirit dissolved and vanished, leaving only Draal and Erik, father holding son close. (2)

LLB

Otto had barely got to his feet when another Omen stepped between him and Morando. The Polymorph snarled and braced to attack. Suddenly, a red glow surrounded the Omen and it exploded.

Otto whipped around in time to see Eli collapse to his knees. An Omen towered over the boy.

"Eli! Stay down!"

"No! Papa! It's OK! It's Mother!"

Otto stopped, dead in his tracks. Morgana and Barbara turned in surprise.

"I shall explain later," Robo-Mom insisted, "Right now, we need to expel Morando. The wormhole collapsed."

"Vervatos Vex can handle Morando! You protect the King and Queen!"

Otto glanced over at the fight then back at his family, "I'll be right back."

He crept up behind Morando and grabbed his ankles. With a swift jerk, he had the fallen general face down on the ground. Before Morando had time to get up, Otto rolled him over his shoulder and dragged him over the pavement. In a single mighty movement, Otto threw Morando straight up into the air and round-housed him threw the trees. When he turned back around, Vex and Eli were starring at him.

"I know: Vervatos Vex had it handled," He walked back over to Eli and wrapped him in a protective hug, "Now, vvhat happened?"

"When I opened the wormhole Zadra insisted we test it on someone other than Luug. And it worked! So I went to get the King and Queen. Just as I was getting back, the portal suddenly collapsed and I couldn't contact Mother. I thought the Omens had killed you all!"

"They nearly got me," Robo-Mom admitted, "I took initiative and downloaded myself into this body. It was this or the microwave."

Otto stood and ushered Eli over to the rest of the Earthlings, "As long as vve're all alright. VVe should be heading to Trollmarket. Zey'll get vvorried if vve take to long."

"We still can't leave the King and Queen unprotected," Eli insisted, "I doubt you actually killed Morando with that throw."

"They won't be," Morgana got to her feet, "I'll stay here with Mother. Tell Angor what's going on and send Tronos up. I'll even short out the V-Stryker so Morando won't be able to use it again once the shield is back up."

"Vervatos Vex finds this plan flawed," Vex crossed his arms, "But, if you are sure."

Otto returned to his human form and helped Barbara to her feet. Barbara raised her hands to create a portal but Morgana grabbed them and stopped her.

"Oh, no. You used way to much magical energy in the last half an hour. And, coupled with that hit you took, you need time to recharge or you could pass out or worse."

"But-"

"It's alright, Barbara. VVe're all exhausted."

"We can take the forest path to Trollmarket. It cuts off five minutes that taking the main roads would waste."

Barbara nodded and they all rushed off. The raven haired woman snarled and backed away from the path. She would have to change her plans yet again.

When they reached the canal, Angor, Claire, Bular, and Nomura greeted.

"You defeated Morando already?" Claire asked.

"More or less," Barbara admitted, "Morgana and Mother are going to hold down the fort in case he goes back there but Otto hit him pretty hard so I think he's going to try a different plan of attack. Could one of you go get Tronos? Morgana wants his help at the ship."

Claire nodded, created a portal with the shadow staff, and jumped in. She returned a few minutes later and promptly let out a scream.

"Behind you!"

The assembled Trollhunters whipped around and saw Morando emerge from the tree line. He was battered and dirty. Pieces of Omens were trailing after him, reassembling themselves as they got closer.

"VVe need to tell VValt!" Otto swept Barbara up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"But, Morgana told us that I-"

"Zen vve'll take my vvay!" Otto declared as he ran threw the entrance to Trollmarket and jumped right off the cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Walt forgot for moment that these kids are not his.
> 
> 2) I was watching Brother Bear and Ghost House lately. People talking to their departed loved ones one last time is really getting to me...


	11. Farewell

Barbara screamed as she and her brother-in-law plummeted to the ground. Any sounds from Trollmarket were lost in the wind.

"Didn't you make zis same fall after jumping off a moving Vespa?" Otto shouted.

"I knew Walt would catch me!" She countered, "You don't have wings!"

"Who says I don't?" Otto grinned and transformed, "Polymorph, Barbara! Remember!?"

He didn't slow down at all as he unfurled his wings and flew threw Trollmarket. He made a beeline for the Heartstone and with it The Hero's Forge. Only when they reached the Forge did he change the angle of his wings, slowing just enough to keep from slamming into the opposite walls.

"Walt!" Barbara stumbled to her feet and sprinted over to her husband, "Morando followed us! He's in the canal!"

"WHAT!?"

"What are we going to do!?"

"Are Mama and Papa alright?!"

All the different voices overlapped into chaos. Walt looked around at the panicking teens and exhausted adults. He pressed his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle. Everyone froze on the spot and turned.

"We are not going to panic," he declared, "Remember, Gaylen's Core is safe as long as it stays in its protective chamber. Morando doesn't even know that it is here. Just that you two are. So, I'm going to tell you what we're going to do. We're going to keep Morando from finding out what's here. We're going to keep him out of Trollmarket and we're going to show him what the Trollhunters and Akoridian Royals are made of!"

"He's going to be really outnumbered," Barbara pointed out, "He only had a few Omens left. Maybe a dozen. They won't last him long."

Jim grinned and turned to the rest of the teens, "Young Trollhunters, we defended our home in the Eternal Night. A lot has changed since then but not what we do. Now, let's go help our friends defend their home!"

Walt and Barbara watched with pride as their son raised his sword above his head and rallied his friends. The rest of the Young Trollhunters transformed in turn along with Aja and Krel. 

Walt looked between his wife and his brother, "You two rest and recover. Then come meet us up in the canal as soon as you can."

"I'm going to take Erik to my keep for now," Vendal said, taking the whelp from his father, "Until you and his mother return."

"Of course, Vendal," Draal ruffled his son's hair and ruff, "we'll be back soon, Imp. Don't cause to much trouble."

Erik shoved his hand away, "You better come back, Pop. Keep an eye on Ma."

"Will you take Cordi as well, Vendal?" Blinky held up his daughter, "Arrrgh and I are going to stay here in the Forge in case Morando or an Omen gets in."

The older troll nodded and took the whelp in his free arm. Seamus stepped forward to give his baby sister a quick kiss on the top off her head. Toby stepped in front of the Young Trollhunters and knelt in front of the royal twins, the top of his Warhammer plated firmly n the ground.

"Lead the way, My Royals."

Aja and Krel hopped up on their hover board and led the way up the surface. Walt donned his armor and followed at the rear, keeping a close eye on the children.

LLB

Angor put a hand on Claire's shoulder. The young enchantress was shaking with unbridled terror.

"Remember, not only do we outnumber him but we outpower him by even more."

"Gunmar out numbered and outpowered us. That didn't stop us from kicking his ass."

"Then we'll just kick this guy's ass even harder," Nomura bosted, stepping up on Claire's other side.

"He doesn't stand a chance!" Bular agreed, sword held proudly.

"Who doesn't stand a chance, Monster?" Morando sneered despite his haggard appearance.

Claire opened a portal and swallowed one of the few Omens left, "Yo, Bug Face."

"Another one?!"

Angor laughed and shorted out another Omen with a snap of his fingers, "That's my girl!"

Bular buried his swords into the chest of another. Nomura charged in. Vex leapt strait for Morando.

"Aw! You started the party without us!?" 

Krel and Aja stood at the head of the small army that was The Young Trollhunters.

"Frankly, this isn't much of a party," Nomura decimated another Omen.

"Yeah...I thought there would be more here..."Toby looked around.

Vex was grappling with Morando. This time, however, he seamed to have the upper hand. It didn't take long for the Young Trollhunters to take out the last of the Omens. Then they could only watch as Walt and Vex fought Morando. The traitorous general had stolen a serator from a fallen Omen and was using it as well as his own serator to fend off both the Akoridian and the Changling.

"Should we help them?" Claire asked, loosening her grip on her shadow staff.

"I think we would pulverize Morando if we tried..." Angor said.

"Does he need to be alive?" Draal asked.

"I-I don't know..."Aja admitted, "The penalty for his crimes is death but..."

"Mama and Papa will know how to deal his sentence. If he survives this battle," Krel clarified.

"So...we step in if they need help?" Nomura quirked an eyebrow.

Aja and Krel nodded together, lacing their fingers together. Suddenly, Morando tossed aside one of his serators and grabbed Walt by the ankle.

"Da!"

He swung the Trollhunter around and sent Walt and Vex flying and flailing into the side of the canal.

"Popa Vex! Onkel Walt!"

Before any of the kids could move, Barbara grabbed Jim and Toby by the shoulders. Nomura grabbed Eli and Mary and Angor held back Claire and Seamus.

"It's Ok. It's all part of the plan."

"Plan?" Jim looked up at his mother.

With a snap of her fingers, a portal opened behind Morando and Otto leapt out to grab him. Morando whipped around and punched the Polymorph in the face. Otto went down and Morando planted one foot on on his chest.

"Did you really think that would work a second time?" Morando smeared.

Otto grinned, "No."

He shifted into his human form and covered his face with his arms.

"What are yo-"

*Scrash!*

A familiar white truck barreled into the canal and slammed into Morando. The Akoridian smashed into the wall on the other side of the canal with enough force to crack the pavement.

"Zadra called me for backup?" Karl leaned out the window.

"Onkel Karl!" Mary cheered.

Otto lifted the front of Susana off his chest, "Nice aim, Karl!"

Walt staggered to his feet and over to Morando. He rolled him over with the flat of Daylight and held the sword to his throat. He looked over his shoulder as the royal twins and Vex approached. Seeing the twins still holding hands and knowing what he was about to do built a sick feeling in his stomach.

"I don't want to have to ask you two this but-"

"Then don't ask them."

"Mama! Papa!" The twins sprinted over and slammed into their parents.

Walt's jaw dropped as his eyes landed on the king and queen. If their friends thought Aja and Krel were tall, they didn't have a word for how tall their parents were. Vex dropped to one knee, prompting the Trollhunters and the Young Trollhunters to the same. Walt didn't have a clue what to do. He didn't move and kept one eye on the intergalactic terrorist. The last true royals he had interacted with had been the Gumm-Gumm prince and Princess, Gusurna and Usmar. And he certainly hadn't been holding a sword to anyone at the time.

The king and queen talked with their children in their native language for a moment before turning back to Walt. They never let go of their children.

"I am Queen Coranda and my husband is King Failkov."

"I am Waltolomew Strickler, your majesties. Kanjigar was the Trollhunter before I," Walt bowed his head, keeping a firm eye on Morando.

"Then it is still safe?" Failkov asked.

"Yes. Gaylen's Core is still safe where Kanjigar hid it. And, with the help of my team, it will stay that way."

Coranda and Failkov looked at the assembled group then back at Walt and Morando. Failkov handed Aja to his wife and stepped up to Walt's side. He took the Daylight sword from his hand and pointed it at Morando's chest.

"Val Morando. You are guilty of High Treason, Murder, and Attempted Murder of the Royal Family of Akoridian 5. The punishment for these crimes...is death." With that, the King drove the sword into Morando's chest and shattered his core.

The canal was silent. For a moment, no one new what to do. Then, Walt was nocked off his feet as Jim and Barbara slammed into him. Otto whipped around and pulled his children and Karl into a bone crushing hug. Vex waited patiently for a moment before snatching Toby into his own embrace and tossed him over his head like a toddler. Draal picked up his mate and they pressed their noses together passionately. Angor cradled Claire to his chest like a child. Bular looked at each group for a moment before gathering up Draal and Nomura into a hug.

"Bular! What the hell!"

"I needed to hug someone!" The black troll laughed.

"Vervatos?" Failkov approached his friend, "Who is this child?"

"His grandson, Papa," Aja explained.

"I'm Tobias Scaarbach, your majesty," Toby bowed low and transformed back into Akoridian form, "Vervatos Vex is my paternal grandfather."

"Seklos and Gaylen!" Coranda gasped, holding hands with both her children, "He-"

"Yeah, four arms..." Toby held his hands behind his back, "We don't know why or how it happened..."

"Perhaps your mother or grandmother come from a royal line," Failkov suggested.

"Now that I think about it," Mary pipped up, "I wouldn't put it past Nana to have a royal secret or two."

"Are you Tobias's sister?" The Queen smiled down at her.

Mary stiffened under her gaze, "Um...t-technically, your majesty."

Vex grinned and shoved Otto forward, "Earth has a custom called 'adoption'. It is when someone not related to a person agrees to raise them and love them as if they were their own child. This is the one who adopted Vervatos Vex's grandson, Otto Scaarbach. He has also adopted the girl, Mary and the boy, Eli."

Otto chuckled nervously and waved at the king and Queen.

"If I may interrupt, Majesties," Barbara stepped forward, "Perhaps this conversation would bee best had over dinner? With both of our families to answer any question you both may have."

LLB

"Colonel, if there's any sign that you sided with the wrong side, that was it," McDay said looking down at the woman beside him, "I told you we shouldn't work with him. That he felt like the devil."

Kubritz didn't say a word. She sank to her knees and continued to stare at the crowd in the canal.

"Come on guys," McDay herded the rest of the soldiers away, "Let's head back to the base. We have a lot to think about...and a lot to fix."

LLB

Everyone was gathered around inside the outermost guise of Mother. Food covered every counter in order for everyone to help themselves. There would never be enough room at the table for everyone so everyone, toll, Akoridian, or otherwise, were scattered all over the house. Morgana sat beside Failkov and Walt beside Coranda while Aja and Krel sat between their parents at the table.

"Perhaps we should consider implementing 'adoption' on Akoridian 5," Coranda said when Morgana finished her story, "You see, on our planet, when a child's parents are cored or shattered they are given to their grandparents or their parents's siblings to be taken care of."

"Zat tends to be ze first choice for an adoption," Otto admitted from his spot on the other side of Jim, "But, in some cases, a relative can not be found or is incapable of caring for ze child." (1)

Toby sat on the floor between his siblings with Vex and Nana on the sofa behind him.

"Toby Bear?" Nana leaned forward to look at here grandson, "There's something Vexie and I need to talk to you about."

"What is it, Nana? Popa Vex?"

"I'm going to be going to Akoridian 5 with your grandfather when he and the rest of them all go back."

"Do you want to come with us?"

Mary and Eli stopped eating and looked at their brother. Toby sat in silence. Mary and Eli exchanged a look before turning back to Toby. He was staring at his food, eyes distant.

"TB?" Mary put a hand on his shoulder.

"NO!"

Mary jumped back. Toby ducked his head and blushed red.

"Sorry," He mumbled, "I mean, 'Not yet.' I wouldn't mind visiting some time but I'm not quite ready to move there. I want to stay on Earth for now. With Mama and Papa and Mary, Eli, and Baby Schwester. Since we have the worm hole now, maybe I'll come visit over the winter holidays. But, for now, I want to keep living here on Earth"

Nana and Vex exchanged an understanding smile, "We thought you would say that. We just wanted to make sure that was what you wanted."

Toby smiled back. The rest of dinner went off without a problem. Seamus had to leave early with Cordelia because the baby troll was getting fussy and tired. Morgana had to teleport Tronos to thier keep because the crowd was getting to be too much for him. Before midnight even hit, Toby, Mary, Eli, Jim, Claire, Aja, Krel, and the babies had all fallen asleep.

"We should get the kids home," Morgana said, "Do you think Claire's parents will mind if she and Enrique stay in our keep for tonight?"

"I honestly don't think they'll notice," Barbara admitted, "I've had Claire come into the office alone at times."

"And she's called herself into school sick a few to many times for my comfort," Walt nodded.(2)

Morgana exchanged a look with Angor before he stepped forward to take the girl and her brother. Walt scooped up Jim while Barbara took the babies. Otto took Mary and Eli while Vex picked up Toby.

"See you all tomorrow," Lenora said, "Karl? Are you going to come to our place for tonight?"

"No. I...have a few things I need to take care of tonight."

LLB

The Trollhunters, Akoridians, Teachers, and several members of Aria 49B(not the colonel) were gathered outside the observatory to see the Akoridians off. Toby hugged his grandparents goodbye and Mary, Claire, and Darcy were making sure they got their communications with Aja secured. Eli and Krel were working together to open the wormhole. 

"Are you two ready to go?" Coranda asked the prince and Princess.

Aja and Krel nodded and hugged their friends one last time before stepping forward to join their parents. Suddenly, they stopped. Exchanging a look they both sighed and looked up.

"Mama?"

"Papa?"

"Do...do you think we could stay here?"

"There's so much more we could learn more about Earth."

"And it would be good to have an ambassador or two on Earth."

Coranda and Failkov burst out laughing. 

"I think it would be a fine idea," Failkov agreed.

"And the king and Queen in waiting would be very good first ambassadors between Earth and Akoridian 5," Coranda hugged her children, "As long as you two promise to visit at least as often as Toby. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

Before the king and queen could step threw the wormhole, a white truck pulled up.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Karl!" Lenora turned, "You almost miss- Karl?"

Karl stood before his friends and family...with a suitcase in hand.

"I have been asked by the king und queen to become Earth's ambassador to Akoridian 5," he explained, "I agreed. I vvill be able to visit for just as often as Toby does." (3)

Before he could say any more, Mary launched herself forward and hugged her uncle around the waist.

"I vvill be back, Mary. I'll see you at Christmas. Das Verspreche Ich."

Mary nodded and stepped back into her parents embrace. Karl stepped forward and hugged his honorary sister quickly.

"You better send me every picture of the baby you take," he whispered, "I'll bring a ridiculous amount of presents at Christmas."

Lenora nodded, "You'll be the first person I call when she's here."

Karl squeezed here one last time and approached the king and queen. Failkov and Coranda clamped him on the shoulder and hugged their children one last time before stepping threw the wormhole. Karl looked over his shoulder and smiled sadly before stepping threw and out of sight.

LLB

"Alright, You all head strait home after you finish getting ice cream," Walt told the teens, "Seamus, you'll make sure Aja and Krel make it to Morgana and Angor's safe and sound, ok?"

"Understood, Mr. Strickler."

"You kids have fun."

The swarm of teens waved and laughed as they made their way threw Arcadia Oaks. 

"Hey, guys, look," Darcy pointed with her ice cream cone, "That cat has gasses."

"Odd," Jim's smile faded, "Would a cat be wearing glasses?"

"Poor eyesight, actually," the cat explained in a thick English accent and stood up.

"GAH!" 

"No way!" Claire took a step closer to the cat, "Your not just a cat, are you? You're a Wizard's familiar!"

"Familiar?" Mary squinted at the cat, "Like...Wally and Xena and Richard were?"

"No," the cat sighed and shook his head, "I'm a wizard's associate. And you might want to follow me."

"Why would we do that?" Seamus asked as the cat stood on his hind legs and began to lead the way.

"Yeah," Aja agreed, "We don't know you or your 'wizard'."

"Because. The world as you know it is about to end." He dropped back to all fours and scurried off.

"Aw man!" Eli bemoaned.

"We just saved it!" Krel agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Alrighty everyone! There's the end of book 2! Keep an eye out for Changling Families Adventures and More Changling Families! TTFN Ta Ta For Now!
> 
> 1) This went on a lot of a tangent for some reason...
> 
> 2) Anyone eles notice that Claire's parents kinda....well...suck? 
> 
> 3) Sure hope he's not to important next season or I'm gonna have some problems.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Thinking about how confused their tax guy is gonna be about their sudden large rise inn dependents.
> 
> 2) Just a Personal HC. But seriously, Verdite is actually really pretty.
> 
> German Translations:
> 
> Eli Kan mein Zimmer teilen, wenn er will: Eli can share my room if he wants.
> 
> Danke, Bärchen. Jetzt schlafen: Thank you,Little Bear. Now, sleep.
> 
> Bußibar: kissy bear
> 
> Zaubermous: Magic Mouse


End file.
